Coup fatal
by Gokash
Summary: Thorin jette Bilbo dehors avant la bataille des 5 armées et ne cherche pas à le revoir une fois que celle-ci est terminée. Il règne ensuite sur son royaume sans se douter des complots qui montent dans l'ombre. Mais Bilbo lui, en est conscient et a beau avoir été banni, il a bien l'intention de se dresser face à ce mercenaire impitoyable au service de ce nain avide. Thilbo.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Bilbo serra les dents lorsqu'il vit au loin la Montage Solitaire se dresser. Erebor… Le lieu vers lequel ses pas et son cœur s'étaient ardemment tournés ces dernières années, là où vivaient les seuls amis qu'il n'ait jamais réussi à se faire, l'endroit dans lequel il rêvait toutes les nuits de se retrouver. Mais, alors qu'il suivait le groupe avançant d'un pas rapide dans l'ancienne désolation de Smaug, alors qu'il savait qu'il ne tardera pas à voir Thorin dans un futur proche, Bilbo avait le cœur lourd, la tête désespérément vide de pensées heureuses et une boule de terreur qui lui nouait l'estomac. De tous les endroits de la terre du milieu où il ne voulait pas se rendre aujourd'hui, c'était à Erebor.

Jehan, constatant que le hobbit était à la traîne, se tourna vers le cambrioleur :

- Hé bien M. Sacquet ! Plus nous approchons de notre but et moins vous semblez ravi de pouvoir mener votre vengeance à terme.

Bilbo sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix grave de l'humain s'adresser à lui. Fuyant les yeux perçants de ce démon, il leva le menton et assura sur un ton déterminé :

- Vous vous trompez, je ressassais ce moment béni où ma lame transpercera le ventre de ce chien !

Jehan sourit pendant que certains membres du groupe ricanèrent, tapant dans le dos du hobbit ou lui ébouriffant les cheveux affectueusement. Le plus petit garda son air bravache, mais, au fond de lui, il avait mal et terriblement peur. Il ajusta néanmoins sa marche pour ne pas se faire distancer par les guerriers nains et humains qui l'accompagnaient, cherchant désespérément un moyen de se sortir d'affaire.

Tout avait bien commencé pourtant, du moins, au début. Bilbo avait eu une espèce de crise de bougeotte alors qu'il avait paisiblement recommencé sa vie paisible dans la Comté et, au bout de cinq années passées à tourner en rond dans son smial, il avait finalement plié bagages et avait repris la route en quête d'aventures.

- Nous allons nous arrêter là pour la nuit !

Immédiatement, les guerriers s'arrêtèrent puis se mirent en branle pour monter le camp, allumer un feu, définir une aire de sécurité et ramener du bois. Le hobbit était exempt de corvée alors il alla dans un coin fumer sa pipe tout en continuant de lire son grimoire. C'était un vieux livre qu'il avait récupéré auprès d'une compagnie d'aventuriers qu'il avait accompagné un certain moment, leur offrant aide et conseils dans leur quête qui était, justement, la découverte de ce grimoire. Mais les humains n'avaient pu le payer et Bilbo avait décidé de partir en emportant ce livre.

- Toujours dans votre bouquin hein ? Je me demande bien ce que vous trouvez à passer votre vie à lire ce truc !

Bilbo haussa les épaules et se retint de répondre qu'il préférait mille fois rester seul à lire ce recueil de potions et sortilèges d'un autre temps plutôt que de converser cinq minute avec un soiffard pareil.

- Vous parlez pas beaucoup, hein.  
- C'est parce que je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Hé ! Je vous en pris, restez poli vous !

Le hobbit serra les dents et préféra ne rien dire. Il se trouvait parmi une compagnie de dangereux criminels qui démarraient au quart de tour si on avait le malheur de les contrarier et Bilbo y avait connu deux ou trois moments très pénibles sans savoir si ces moments là seraient les derniers de son existence.

- Excusez moi, je suis un peu fatigué.

Bilbo se leva et parti s'asseoir plus loin, à porté de vu de Jehan. Cet humain était le chef de la compagnie et le cambrioleur le haïssait tout comme il en était terrifié. Mais au moins, personne ne s'en prendrait à lui si Jehan était dans les parages, Bilbo n'était pas le seul à craindre l'aura menaçante qui émanait de cet homme impitoyable.

Après qu'il eut quitté sa première compagnie en volant le livre, Bilbo s'était promené de quêtes en quêtes, se faisant engager par des groupes, des compagnies ou des aventuriers solitaires. Il avait beaucoup voyagé, beaucoup appris. Mais, au fil de ses péripéties, il avait commencé à comprendre que, ce n'était pas la bougeotte qui l'avait fait partir de chez lui. C'était le manque, la solitude, la douleur. Sauf que, à aucun moment, même lorsqu'il s'était trouvé en compagnies d'elfes charmants, d'humains bienveillants ou bien de nains joyeux, Bilbo n'avait retrouvé ce sentiment de félicité de lorsqu'il était au sein de la compagnie de Thorin.

- Vous êtes encore perdu dans vos pensées… Vous savez pourtant ce que je pense des gens qui pensent trop…

Bilbo dégluti et baissa les yeux lorsque Jehan s'assit à côté de lui.

- Hey… !

Bilbo leva le regard lorsque l'immense main du plus grand s'empara de son menton. Il se fit épingler par les yeux glacés, brillants d'une froide intelligence et poignants comme le givre. Le hobbit chercha à durcir son regard pour ne pas que Jehan y voit ses pensées véritables, mais il savait que l'humain ne lui vouait aucune confiance, à lui moins qu'à quiconque. Lorsque la main le relâcha, il retint un souffle tremblant et bourra sa pipe pour occuper ses doigts, tentant d'oublier la présence écrasante à ses côtés.

Le hobbit avait rencontré cette troupe plusieurs semaines plus tôt, dans une taverne rohirim alors qu'il pensait sincèrement à faire demi-tour pour retourner dans la Comté après avoir longuement hésité à prendre le chemin du Nord-Est, vers Erebor. Mais l'idée de revoir Thorin lui faisait un peu peur. Ils s'étaient quittés sur de très mauvaises bases avant la bataille des cinq armées et le roi n'avait pas cherché à le revoir après ça. Bilbo s'en était retourné dans la Comté le cœur lourd d'avoir perdu un ami.

- Je doute que vous puissiez être à la hauteur de la tâche pour laquelle vous vous êtes proposé...  
- Je le serai !  
- Vous avez plus l'air d'un cambrioleur que d'un assassin…  
- Ce ne sera pas un assassina, ce sera justice.

Jehan ricana et ébouriffa la tignasse du hobbit, geste que ce dernier détestait.

- Soit, tout ce que j'attends de vous c'est que vous mettiez à mort le roi d'Erebor… Et pas seulement dans votre tête.  
- Ce sera fait… Avec plaisir.

Bilbo retint sa respiration, certain que l'homme à côté de lui avait entendu son hésitation sur le dernier mot, mais celui-ci se leva, achevant le hobbit :

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, vu la manière dont il vous a traité…

Quand, plusieurs semaines plus tôt, Bilbo avait vu ce groupe s'asseoir à la table à côté de la sienne, il avait pensé s'enfuir. Sa petite taille et sa bouille avaient souvent été, durant ses pérégrinations, source de colibris, regards appuyés ou même carrément de harcèlements de la part de groupes comme celui-ci et bien souvent ce furent Dard ou bien son anneau qui l'avaient sorti de mauvais pas.

Mais il avait entendu le nom de Thorin. Il avait entendu les mots « mise à mort », « prise de pouvoir », « Arkenstone » et que, « si on tient ses neveux, il sera vulnérable ». Alors il s'était approché de la table.

- Ho ! Pieds-poilus ! T'as faim ?

S'extirpant de son livre et de ses pensées, le hobbit leva les yeux vers le mercenaire qui venait de le héler tandis que quelques soudards rigolèrent.

Lorsque Jehan n'était pas là, beaucoup de ses soldats prenaient leurs aises et Bilbo était la cible parfaite pour tous ceux qui avaient besoin d'asseoir un peu d'autorité. Le semi-homme ne répondit pas, se doutant qu'il n'aura sans doute pas sa part de dîner, mais préférait ça plutôt que de devoir s'aplatir devant ces humains. Ils n'insistèrent pas. Tous avaient compris que ce hobbit sera la clé de voute de leur plan, que, grâce à lui, ils pourront libérer le trône pour le nain qui les payait si grassement.

Lorsqu'il s'était présenté à eux, ils l'avaient immédiatement reconnu : le cambrioleur de la compagnie de Thorin. Jehan lui avait laissé cinq minutes pour s'expliquer afin de décider s'il lui tranchait la jugulaire maintenant ou plus tard. Bilbo avait su improviser un grief contre Thorin, leur expliquant le calvaire qu'il avait vécu lors de leur aventure, puis la trahison du roi, qui l'avait jeté hors du royaume sans lui donner son quatorzième dû. Et les mercenaires l'avaient cru. De même que le commanditaire qui avait été présent à la table aussi : Edaïn, cousin éloigné de Thraïn, qui vouait une rancune tenace au fils de ce dernier : Thorïn qui, de son côté, se contentait de le détester cordialement. Ces deux nains ne s'étaient jamais entendus et, maintenant que Ecu-de-Chêne avait pris un train de vie stable à Erebor, Edaïn voyait enfin le moyen de l'écraser, prendre sa couronne, son trône et l'Arkenstone et donner le reste aux humains qu'il embauchait.

Puis, Bilbo avait tenter un tour de force : leur faire comprendre qu'il sera indispensable dans le régicide, que, sans lui, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Edaïn fut le premier conquis malgré la retenu de Jehan, mais le commanditaire passa outre la méfiance du chef des mercenaires et leur imposa le semi-homme dans la quête. Celui-ci avait ensuite passé tout le voyage à chercher un moyen de déjouer le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place, de prévenir Thorin ou n'importe qui. Mais Jehan le surveillait de près, ne lui disait jamais tout le déroulement, seulement ce que le hobbit devait savoir. L'humain avait très bien fait comprendre à Bilbo que, au moindre faux pas, il n'hésiterait pas à ordonner sa mise à mort. Aux allusions que faisait le mercenaire, le cambrioleur répondait toujours que, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son prix, rien d'autre…

Son prix…

Lorsque le groupe lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait en échange de son aide, Bilbo n'avait exigé qu'une seule chose, espérant qu'il ne l'obtienne jamais :

Qu'il soit celui qui porterait le coup fatal au monarque.


	2. Chapter 2

Les rues du marché grouillaient de monde et Bilbo, avec sa petite taille, se fit bousculer plusieurs fois avant que Jehan, excédé, ne l'attrape à l'épaule et ne le colle à lui.

- L'occasion serait trop belle, n'est-ce pas petite chose ?  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir.

En réponse, l'humain raffermit sa prise sur le hobbit, il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter pour faire comprendre à Bilbo qu'il ne lui vouait aucune confiance. Ils pénétrèrent dans une auberge bondée et Jehan conduisit le cambrioleur dans une petite alcôve où attendait Edaïn.

- Pourquoi avoir amené le semi-homme ?  
- Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul, maintenant que nous sommes à Erebor, il serait malavisé de lui laisser la bride au cou.

Bilbo retint un soupir. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet homme soit si méfiant ? Cinq minutes, c'est tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour envoyer une missive ou n'importe quoi qui interpelle Thorin ou bien d'un membre de sa compagnie. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient là, à aucun moment il n'avait été laissé sans surveillance.

- Soit, de toute manière, ce que j'ai à dire le concerne aussi. Comme vous le savez, le mariage aura lieu dans quelques jours et tous les dignitaires nains de toute la terre du milieu seront là.  
- Et donc la garde et la sécurité seront redoublées et déployées…  
- Exactement, mais concentrées sur les invités et non sur Thorin. Surtout que tous les héritiers seront là pour célébrer l'union, je ne suis que le cinquième sur la liste après ses deux neveux, son cousin et le fils de ce dernier.

- N'étiez vous pas le sixième ? Il me semblait que Thorin avait un cinquième successeur avant vous…  
- Ce fut le cas. Mais ce pauvre nain n'a pas survécu à un accident de chasse il y a deux semaines…

Bilbo retint un frisson et dégluti discrètement. Le plan s'était mis en marche. Daïn allait arriver avec ses enfants le lendemain pour offrir la main de sa fille à Fili et ainsi unir Erebor et les Monts de Fer par l'un des liens les plus puissants qui soient. Les premiers héritiers d'Erebor seront tous présents jusqu'aux noces et cela facilitera considérablement la tâche d'Edaïn et des mercenaires qu'il avait engagé.

- Très bien, par qui commençons-nous ?

- Nous allons devoir faire vite. Sitôt le premier meurtre opéré, et je conseil que ce soit Thorïn, les autres devront suivre immédiatement, avant que nos victimes ne se doutent de quelque chose.

Jehan posa doucement les coudes sur la table, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Hmm.. Ca dépend. Nous avons affaire à des guerriers qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer, nous pourrions peut-être déstabiliser les plus puissants en ne leur cachant pas la mort des plus jeunes, Kili ou Thorïn III, le fils de Daïn, et profiter de leur stupeur pour les mettre à terre.  
- Nous risquons plutôt de réveiller leur colère… je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, nous devrions justement nous attaquer à Daïn et Thorïn en premier, une fois ces deux là mis à mort, les trois autres ne nous poseront aucun problème.

Edaïn se tut lorsque les yeux perçant de son homme de main se posèrent sur lui, le contraignant au silence et à l'immobilité.

- Faites moi confiance, je sais justement jouer avec ce genre de colère. Si nous éliminons les plus faibles, nous fragiliserons les plus forts. Vous avez dit vous même que si nous tuons Kili, son frère, qui n'est pas un combattant à prendre à la légère, cherchera lui même à nous trouver pour le venger, nous n'aurons qu'à lui tendre un piège. De même, si nous tuons Thorïn III en premier et que nous annonçons le meurtre : avant la colère, il y aura la douleur, et ce sera à ce moment là que son père sera le plus vulnérable. Car, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je possède peu de guerrier qui soit capable de mettre à mort ces deux rois.

- Soit, si vous le dites, après tout, vous êtes le professionnel. Mais n'oubliez pas : Le premier héritier doit mourir avant le mariage.  
- Ce sera fait. Vous pourrez ainsi réclamer la main de sa dulcinée et récupérer les Monts de Fer dans la foulée.  
- Et vous ? Qu'en pensez vous maître cambrioleur ?

Bilbo sursauta et baissa les yeux. Il savait que l'on pouvait lire dans son regard qu'il ne laissera pas les choses se passer ainsi. Il dégluti douloureusement, conscient que, pour l'instant, il n'était pas moins en danger que Thorin et ses quatre successeurs.

- Je… Je pense que Kili ne devrait pas non plus être pris à la légère… Il est très habile, bien plus qu'il ne le laisse penser…

Bilbo savait très bien que, au contraire, le jeune nain n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir si les mercenaires décidaient de s'en prendre à lui en premier, alors que Fili… Le nain blond était réellement habile et pouvait faire front à des ennemis aussi dangereux suffisamment longtemps pour que de l'aide lui soit envoyée. S'il n'était pas aveuglé par la colère et la douleur.

-… Et, j'ai déjà vu Fili en colère, croyez moi, il sait très bien la gérer. Il sait même l'utiliser pour donner plus de puissance à ses coups. Je ne pense pas qu'attaquer Kili pour déstabiliser Fili, ou même Thorïn, soit la meilleure idée. Vous devriez plutôt profiter du fait que les pensées de Fili soient tournées vers son mariage, ce qui devrait le rendre plus vulnérable, pour vous en prendre à lui en premier. Toutefois, je pense que nous devrions attendre l'arrivée de Daïn et de ses enfants avant de frapper, ainsi, nous serions sûr de les avoir sous la main…

- Jehan ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Après tout, il a passé plusieurs mois en leur compagnie…

L'humain ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux toujours rivés sur le hobbit qui regardait nerveusement ailleurs.

- Soit. Nous commencerons par Thorïn III et Fili donc, nous attaqueront simultanément afin de diviser les forces adverses... Et nous en profiterons pour capturer la princesse et vous la livrer. Je pense qu'ils passeront du temps ensemble tous les deux demain. Nous frapperons lorsqu'il seront seuls et…

La voix devint plus acérée et froide que l'acier et Bilbo leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Jehan qui étaient fixés sur lui.

- Ce sera le hobbit qui mettra à mort le premier héritier, en gage de sa bonne foi.

Le souffle du cambrioleur eut un accro, mais il n'en montra rien et brava le regard de l'humain.

- Si vous le désirez. Mais je vous déconseille de compter sur mes talents guerriers.  
- Je le sais, tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de lui porter le coup fatal, pour que je puisse constater de votre sincérité, nous nous en prendrons à Thorïn dans quelque jours, lorsqu'il sera le plus vulnérable et, à ce moment là, nous n'aurons pas le droit à l'erreur.

Bilbo serra les dents et se demanda de quelle manière il allait bien pouvoir s'y prendre pour s'assurer qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à quiconque.

- Jehan, vous êtes sûr que c'est à lui qu'il faut confier ce genre de tâche ? Fili ne se laissera pas abattre si facilement et, si nous ne l'avons pas du premier coup, les choses se compliqueront considérablement.

- Ho… mais ça, Bilbo le sait… n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi sa priorité, s'il veut atteindre Thorin, est de s'assurer qu'aucune de nos proies ne nous échappe…

Bilbo se tendit lorsqu'une main froide lui caressa la joue avant de lui prendre le menton pour le forcer à faire face à l'humain.

- Petite chose… Tu le sais… N'est-ce pas ?  
- Je le sais oui, maintenant, lâchez moi.

L'humain écarquilla les yeux, rares étaient les personnes qui osaient lui donner des ordres. Il sourit néanmoins et caressa de nouveau la joue du hobbit. Il avait senti que cette petite créature avait du cran et il attendait patiemment le jour où Bilbo osera se dresser face à lui. Le briser sera un délice. Il le relâcha enfin pour se concentrer sur ce que son commanditaire avait à lui dire tandis que le cambrioleur cherchait à réguler son souffle et contrôler ses tremblements. Il avait très bien entendu la menace à peine voilée.

Il ne dit plus un mot, laissant Jehan et Edaïn mettre au point différentes manières d'agir pour les différentes proies, essayant une ou deux fois d'influencer légèrement les décisions de manière à fragiliser discrètement les plans d'actions. Puis Edaïn finit par prendre congé et l'humain attrapa Bilbo pour le ramener à l'auberge où ils logeaient.

A ce moment, au cœur de la Montagne Solitaire, Thorin ruminait de sombres pensées, le dos tourné à Balïn et le regard perdu au loin.

- Ils ne veulent plus m'adresser la parole.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas leur en vouloir.  
- Ce n'est pas après eux que j'en veux.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en vouloir.

Le roi serra les poings en grinçant des dents.

- Les choses n'auraient pas du se passer ainsi.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas retourner en arrière.

- Ce serait pourtant mon vœu le plus cher.

Revenir en arrière… Un peu après qu'ils ne délogent le dragon et que les armées humaines et elfes ne se rendent au pied de la montagne pour réclamer une part du butin et un peu avant que le cambrioleur ne subtilise l'Arkestone pour le donner à leurs assaillants de manière à ce que ceux-ci puissent l'user comme moyen de faire plier Thorin et ainsi éviter un bain de sang. Avant qu'il ne traite le hobbit de tous les noms et qu'il ne lui interdise l'accès à Erebor à tout jamais et que l'armée de Daïn n'intervienne et ne leur sauve la mise lorsque les orques, derrière Azog, prirent d'assaut les forces elfes et humaines déjà présentes.  
Ces jours là, Thorin souhaitait qu'ils ne se soient jamais passés ainsi.

- Thorin, cela ne vous ressemble pas de vous lamenter de cette manière. Vous savez mieux que quiconque que, puisque nous ne pouvons changer le passer, aussi lourd et conséquent soit-il, nous devons nous efforcer de juguler les impactes que celui-ci aura plus tard…  
- Rattraper nos erreurs…  
- La lettre que vous avez envoyé au cambrioleur ne restera pas indéfiniment sans réponse, ne vous en faite pas, surtout que Fili l'a convié à son mariage, il n'aurait aucune raison de lui faire faux bon.

A la tête que fit Thorïn, Balïn sut qu'il venait de parler d'un sujet sensible. Un sujet bien plus sensible que celui du hobbit.

- « Son » mariage…  
- Dans la mesure ou c'est lui qui se mari, je pense que nous pouvons considérer la chose comme tel.  
- Il s'agit de l'union entre les Monts de Fer et Erebor… Comment ai-je pu laisser faire une chose pareille ?  
- Vous n'aviez pas eu le choix Thorïn, votre cousin réclamait son dû, il était le vainqueur, il pouvait choisir ce qu'il voulait, estimez vous heureux qu'il n'ait réclamer qu'une seule chose !  
- Mon premier héritier…  
- Allons, sa fille est charmante et sa beauté est sans égal. En tant que premier héritier, Fili sait que sa vie ne lui appartient pas, il devrait s'estimer heureux de tomber sur un bijou pareil.  
- Certes, mais j'aurais aimé lui laisser le choix tout de même.  
- Une liberté que vous ne possédiez pas.

- Cela, aucun de mes neveux ne le comprend.

- Ils finiront par comprendre, ne vous en faite pas. Ils ont beau être en colère, Fili connaît sa place et sait ce que l'on attend de lui. Je lui fais confiance pour agir de manière tout à fait honorable et respectable lorsqu'il sera face à sa fiancée et ses nouvelles obligations envers les Monts de Fer.  
- Et je ne peux qu'être fier de lui pour cela, même si je ne l'aurais pas blâmé s'il s'était rebellé.

- Thorïn… reprendre Erebor avait un prix et vous le saviez… Je le répète encore une fois : vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne « perdre » que Fili dans cette histoire.

Le roi soupira une nouvelle fois. Ce prix là était bien trop énorme pour qu'il l'accepte facilement.

Lui et son cousin avaient passé des années à négocier ferme pour déterminer ce qui reviendrait à qui après la bataille des cinq armées. Et les deux monarques s'étaient tous deux montrés intraitables, au début. Puis Daïn avait menacé de faire entendre sa voix grâce à l'appuie de son armée et Thorin, qui venait à peine de réinvestir son royaume, n'avait aucune force de frappe suffisante pour répliquer. Le roi des Monts de Fer avait alors posé toutes ses conditions et celui d'Erebor s'était incliné, la rage au ventre. Toutefois, Daïn avait su se montrer sage et avait veillé à ne pas éveiller un courroux trop puissant pour être maitrisé, il exigea donc, au lieu de l'Arkenstone ou bien de tous les trésors du royaume reconquis, une union avec celui-ci, promettant ainsi la fidélité d'Erebor et suffisamment de contrats commerciaux pour assurer un futur riche aux industries des Monts de Fer.

Thorin expira lourdement puis se tourna vers son conseiller et ami, celui-ci lui renvoya un petit sourire désolé en soutien.

Le roi avait une très mauvaise prémonition vis à vis de ce mariage, mais préféra garder ses craintes pour lui. Il déposa sa couronne et se rendit une nouvelle fois dans les appartements de ses neveux, espérant que, cette fois-ci, il saura faire entendre sa voix.

De retour dans leur auberge, Bilbo pensa immédiatement à aller se plonger dans son livre, espérant y trouver un sortilège, ou n'importe quoi qui soit à sa portée pouvant lui venir en aide.

Mais il se fit empoigner l'épaule par Jehan qui le plaqua contre un mur dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards. L'humain posa une main à côté de son visage de manière à le coincer et s'agenouilla lentement pour se mettre à sa hauteur et planter ses yeux dans les siens. Blême, le souffle court, le hobbit ne put que lui rendre son regard, se heurtant contre ces pupilles d'une dureté glaciale. Il se tendit lorsqu'il sentit des doigts lourds se poser sur sa nuque qu'un pouce doucereux se mit à caresser.

- Vous pensez réellement pouvoir me leurrer, petite chose ?

Bilbo ne répondit pas, cherchant seulement à juguler ses tremblements. Pris au piège, il n'esquissa aucun geste lorsque la main de Jehan glissa de sa nuque pour se poser sur sa gorge. L'humain approcha son visage, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux du hobbit.

- Jusqu'où iriez vous dans ce jeu… ? C'est ce que je me demande…  
- Je ne joue pas.

Le regard acéré qui fouillait le sien fut bientôt trop difficile à supporter pour le hobbit qui détourna les yeux en retenant son souffle. La main sur sa gorge se resserra sensiblement.

- Pourquoi votre cœur bat-il si vite ? Si vos pensées sont sincères, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi… Montrez moi votre regard, j'aimerai voir ce qu'il me cache…

La main quitta sa gorge pour s'emparer du menton du hobbit. De nouveau, Bilbo se fit épingler par ce regard si froid, il durcit le sien en serrant les dents, déterminé à ne rien laisser paraître.

- Tu as vraiment du cran toi… Mais tu ne devrais pas essayer de me braver ainsi… Tu vas finir par me donner envie de m'amuser un peu…  
-.. Je ne veux… Tout ce que je veux, c'est la mort d'Ecu-de-Chêne, rien d'autre !  
- Oh…

Douce, trop douce, la main lâcha son menton pour lui caresser la mâchoire alors qu'il dégluti discrètement. Il jugula son envie de fermer les yeux et de s'enfuir en courant lorsque les doigts fins se perdirent dans ses boucles.

- Tu l'auras… Si je ne te tue pas avant… Mais tu seras sage jusqu'à là, n'est-ce pas ?

Bilbo ne répondit pas, cloué par le regard de Jehan dont le visage s'approcha encore du sien.

-… N'est-ce pas ?  
- …Bien sûr…

L'humain sourit, un sourire qui donna la chair de poule au hobbit, puis il se redressa, après avoir déposé un petit baiser au coin des lèvres du plus petit qui ne put que frémir d'horreur. Et, tandis que Jehan s'en alla de sa démarche souple et altière, Bilbo lâcha un long souffle désespéré en se laissant glisser contre le mur derrière lui, se prenant la tête dans les mains en tremblant. Il allait y laisser la peau dans cette histoire, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Il pensa à son anneau, se disant qu'il était temps qu'il s'en aille, qu'il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, qu'il ferait mieux de s'éclipser, de prévenir Thorïn puis de rentrer dans la Comté. Il ne pourra pas faire face à Jehan, jamais. Mais il savait que, s'il faisait l'erreur de mettre ce dernier en colère, il ne connaitra plus aucun répit, que l'humain allait le traquer sans relâche. Et puis, il savait aussi que mettre Thorïn au courant ne changera rien, parce que les mercenaires sauraient s'organiser pour mieux frapper si le roi mettait des mesures de sécurité en place.

Bilbo devait rester auprès de Jehan pour n'intervenir qu'au dernier moment, quand viendra l'heure de donner le coup fatal.


	3. Chapter 3

- Non je ne me tairais pas ! Vous avez vendu mon frère pour acheter la paix ! Et maintenant, vous désirez acheter mon silence et ma soumission avec des promesses ?  
- Kili bon sang calme toi ! Vous êtes des princes ! C'est votre rôle à tous les deux ! Que t'imaginais tu ?  
- Que vous prendriez nos désirs en compte avant d'user de nos vies selon votre bon vouloir !

Face au visage de son oncle qui se décomposait à vue d'œil, Kili comprit qu'il était allé trop loin et se mordit la lèvre. Il soupira et se rassit à la table, en face de Thorïn qui s'était levé aussi.

- Excusez moi Thorïn, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je sais que vous avez toujours fait votre possible pour Fili et moi…

Le roi regarda son neveu sombrement avant de se rasseoir à son tour en attrapant le pichet de vin afin de remplir les deux gobelets.

- Je pense te comprendre, tu détestes ton roi autant que tu aimes ton oncle et tu ne sais pas à qui tu dois en vouloir…

Le jeune brun s'empara de sa coupe sans acquiescer, mais sans nier non plus. Les paroles de Thorïn portaient un fond de vérité.

- J'ai toujours su que viendrait un jour où Fili me sera arraché pour une princesse quelconque, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si…

- Terrifiant ?  
- Douloureux.  
- Douloureux ? Comment ça ? Dune est sûrement la meilleure épouse que puisse espérer Fili en plus de tout ce que l'union apportera à Erebor…  
- Oui, oui, je sais tout ça… belle comme le jour, intelligente, emplie de compassion et tout le blabla… Et pourtant, savoir que ce joyau lui est promis à lui me fait mal.  
- Serait-ce de la jalousie ? Patience mon neveu, je suis sûr que tu sauras te trouver une naine aussi brillante que la fille de mon cousin.  
- Vous ne comprenez pas… Il ne s'agit pas de jalousie…

Thorïn fronça les sourcils, la conversation était en train de glisser sur un terrain qui semblait bien plus intime que ce qu'il avait projeté initialement en invitant Kili à déjeuner avec lui. Daïn et ses enfants allaient arriver dans moins d'une heure et le premier héritier était en train de se préparer pour accueillir sa fiancée, le roi avait pensé profiter de l'opportunité pour avoir un petit moment en tête à tête avec le plus jeune, sûrement le premier tête à tête depuis un long moment, peut-être même le premier tout simplement.

- De quoi s'agit-il Kili ? J'aurai trouvé normal que tu sois inquiet pour ton frère et que tu puisses avoir peur de te retrouver seul puisque Fili semble être l'un de tes seuls compagnons et ton ami le plus intime. Mais il restera à Erebor avec sa fiancée et je te promets que rien ne changera entre vous deux. Dune ne sera pas constamment accrochée à son bras, elle aussi aura des responsabilités à tenir auprès de la courre et auprès du royaume. Tu devrais avoir peur de cette union pour cela, mais en aucun cas elle ne devrait te faire du mal.

En réponse, Kili haussa fatalement les épaules. Thorïn avait raison, Fili allait rester à Erebor et Dune n'allait en aucun cas détruire leur lien fraternel. Et pourtant, le brun trouvait cela douloureux, quelque chose dans l'idée que quelqu'un puisse s'introduire ainsi dans la vie de Fili lui faisait mal et lui nouait la gorge.

- Kili… promet moi que tu ne feras pas de bêtises…  
- Pourquoi devrais-je vous décevoir ? Je connais mon rôle, je le tiendrai.  
- De quel rôle parles-tu ? Celui du prince d'Erebor ? Du petit frère affectueux ? L'ami loyal … ? Ou bien celui de l'amant trahi… ?

- De… de quoi parlez-vous mon oncle ?

Thorïn ne répondit pas tout de suite, épinglant sans clémence son neveu d'un regard acéré, il observa le trouble naissant dans les yeux du plus jeune alors que celui-ci commençait à comprendre ce que sous-entendait le roi. Thorïn s'en voulut d'avoir évoqué la dernière idée, il aurait du tenir sa langue sur ce qu'il pensait de la réaction de Kili, mais le plus jeune agissait bien plus comme un amoureux éconduit que comme un prince qui mari son frère. « J'ai toujours su que viendrait un jour où Fili me sera arraché pour une princesse quelconque ». Le grand roi retint un ricanement, la situation était peut-être pire que ce qu'il pensait.

- N'oublies pas qui tu es Kili… La discussion est close.

Troublé, Kili acquiesça, cette conversation l'avait mis mal à l'aise, Thorïn semblait savoir plus de chose sur lui que lui même. Il porta sa coupe à ses lèvres et décida de continuer sur le sujet, après tout, la conversation avait tout de même tournée sur un terrain relativement privé.

- Et vous mon oncle ?  
- Quoi moi ?  
- N'êtes vous pas jaloux de la chance qu'a Fili de se marier avec cette somptueuse princesse ?  
- Pourquoi dans ta bouche les mots « chance » et « somptueuse » portent t-ils autant de véhémence ?  
- Pourquoi cherchez vous à élucider ma question ?  
- Parce que la réponse ne te regarde pas.  
- Vous avez l'intention de rester seul à tout jamais ?  
- Cesse cela Kili, ce que je fais de mon cœur ne te concerne pas.  
- Vous admettez avoir un cœur… Vous appartient-il toujours ou bien avez vous trouvé une personne à qui le confier ?  
- Kili… t'a t-on déjà dit que tu es le portrait craché de ta mère ?  
- Encore une question que vous élucidez.

Kili dégluti au regard que lui lança Thorïn et il préféra ne pas pousser le jeu trop loin, après tout, la main du roi venait de se poser doucement mais de manière très éloquente sur la garde de son épée. Ce fut l'arrivée d'un capitaine de la garde dans la salle à manger privé du roi qui sauva la mise du plus jeune qui ne savais plus où se mettre sous le regard poignant de Thorïn : « vas-y mon gars, pose moi encore une seule question, Ocrist se fera une joie d'y répondre ».

L'officier hocha respectueusement la tête devant Kili s'inclina face à Thorin.

- Messire, le cousin de votre père, Edaïn a été aperçu ce matin à Erebor.  
- Où ça ?

- Une petite taverne du marché Ouest, nos soldats l'ont interrogé et il dit être venu pour la cérémonie de fiançailles.  
- Vous ne l'avez pas arrêté ?  
- Rien ne nous en donnais l'autorisation, il n'a commis aucun crime et sa présence est justifiée.

Thorin s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise, perdu dans ses pensées, le visage de plus en plus sombre.

- Très bien, faites le suivre, ne le laissez jamais sans surveillance.  
- J'ai pris le loisir de donner ces ordres à l'instant où j'ai su messire.  
- Bien… Renforcez la garde, notamment autour de nos invités. Et restez vigilants.  
- A vos ordre messire.

Le capitaine s'inclina une nouvelle fois et s'en alla.

- Edaïn ? Le cousin de votre père ? N'est-ce pas le premier qui vous a raillé lorsque vous avez parlé de reprendre Erebor il y a quelques années ?  
- C'est lui-même.

- Il vous fait peur ?

- Ce sont de ses idées et de ses machinations dont je me méfie.

- Comment ça ?

- Rien qui ne doive t'inquiéter, des querelles de famille. Tu peux partir, je pense que ton frère t'attend. Merci pour ta compagnie, nous nous reverrons dans la salle du trône à la cérémonie d'accueil de Daïn et ses enfants.

Kili fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas l'idée de se faire ainsi congédier comme un gamin que l'on cherche à préserver, mais il serra les lèvres et ne dit rien, l'envie d'aller retrouver Fili tant qu'il était encore libre était plus forte que d'argumenter avec son oncle sur des futilités à propos de la sécurité du royaume. Il s'inclina respectueusement et quitta la table.

* * *

- Pourquoi le plan a t-il changé ?  
- Edaïn est surveillé à son insu, la garde de Thorïn est plus performante qu'elle n'y paraît, mais c'est une bonne chose finalement, nous allons pouvoir mettre en place une diversion.  
- Quelle genre de diversion ?  
- Veux-tu réellement le savoir, petite chose ?

Bilbo dégluti, quelque chose dans le ton de l'humain lui disait qu'il ne voulait surtout pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait, que ça ne le regardait pas. Il continua nerveusement ce qu'il avait commencé avant que Jehan ne pénètre dans sa chambre pour lui expliquer la nouvelle version du plan. Il sentait sur lui le regard acéré du plus grand adossé au mur, les bras croisés.

- Que fais-tu ?  
- Je nettoie mon arme, elle grippait un peu.  
- Cela ne m'étonne pas vu le peu d'usage que vous en faite…

Bilbo ne répliqua pas et passa un dernier coup de chiffon sur la lame de Dard avant de la rengainer, dédaignant la présence de Jehan. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et repartit, il avait pour l'instant autre chose à faire que de s'occuper du cambrioleur et se dit qu'il aura bien assez tôt une bonne raison pour s'en prendre à lui.

* * *

Kili marcha rapidement vers les appartements de Fili, grimaçant en passant devant la suite qui venait d'être aménagée pour la princesse et qu'elle allait occuper jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne l'épouse de Fili, jusqu'à ce que sa place ne soit dans le lit de ce dernier.

Le brun entra sans prévenir, comme à son habitude, et partit s'asseoir nonchalamment sur l'un des coffres de son ainé, plaçant son menton dans sa paume, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Kili s'amusa à observer le blond jurer et pester tandis qu'il se battait avec ses cheveux qu'il cherchait à démêler.

- Tu auras bientôt une femme pour ça.  
- Si elle touche un seul de mes cheveux, elle…  
- Elle ne te touchera pas, tu ne la laisseras pas faire.  
- Pourquoi es-tu si sûr de ça ?

L'air déterminé, Kili se leva et vint sur son frère, il lui prit délicatement son peigne des mains et se mit patiemment au travail, démêlant nœud après nœud avec la plus grande douceur.

- Parce que c'est à moi de faire ça, à personne d'autre.  
- Kili…

- Quoi ? Elle aura ce privilège là aussi tout à coup ? Sans rien faire pour le mériter ?  
- Elle sera mon épouse, ce n'est pas un privilège, c'est la norme.  
- La norme !?

D'un mouvement fluide, Kili attrapa l'épaule de Fili pour le tourner vers lui, les regards s'accrochèrent et le souffle du brun se brisa lorsqu'il vu l'éclat résigné dans les yeux de son frère. Il comprit que le plus vieux n'allait pas se battre, qu'il allait accepter la main de Dune, qu'il avait l'intention d'apprendre à l'aimer, de lui jurer fidélité.

Les deux fils de Dis connaissaient déjà la fiancée de Fili, ils l'avaient rencontré plus d'une fois durant leur enfance, même si leur relation était restée très courtoise et distante, dû au plus jeune âge de la naine, ils étaient plus proches de Thorïn III qui n'avait que quelques années de moins que Fili.

C'est pourquoi le blond ne s'était pas rebiffé contre cette idée, parce qu'il savait que jamais Dune ne pourrait le décevoir, qu'elle était née et avait été éduquée pour ce rôle. La cérémonie d'aujourd'hui était symbolique ce n'était pas Dune que Fili allait rencontrer, c'était sa future épouse, la future reine d'Erebor, celle qui portera ses enfants.

- Pourquoi l'acceptes-tu si facilement ? Qu'a t-elle fait pour te mériter ? T'a t-elle déjà suivie dans tes aventures, dans tes chasses ? Qu'as-tu partagé avec elle ? Dis le moi ? Pourquoi l'acceptes-tu si facilement ?  
- Parce que tu penses que j'ai le choix ? Tu penses que ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je vais vivre ma vie aux côtés d'une naine que je n'aimerai jamais ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il est temps que tu grandisses Kili ! Nous sommes des princes d'Erebor ! Nos vies appartiennent au roi à qui nous avons juré allégeance ! Il est temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités toi aussi et que tu arrêtes de me dire ce que je dois accepter ou non !  
- Tu veux que je prenne mes responsabilités Fili ?  
- Je veux que tu agisses en prince clairvoyant et non en enfant capricieux.  
- Parce que tu te crois clairvoyant toi ? En te condamnant à cette union qui ne t'apportera rien ?  
- Cette union nous rapporte la paix, à tous. L'égoïsme est une tare qu'un premier héritier ne peut pas se permettre de porter et… que.. ?

Kili ne laissa pas le temps à Fili de finir sa phrase, d'un geste brusque, il lui attrapa la nuque et attira le visage de son frère contre le sien, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent brutalement. La surprise empêcha le blond de riposter et le geste du plus jeune n'étant pas prémédité, Kili en fut aussi surpris que Fili. Jamais l'archer n'avait pensé faire ça à son frère, surtout pas le jour de ses fiançailles. Mais les paroles de Thorïn au sujet de « l'amant trahi » avaient été une révélation pour le brun et maintenant, alors que les mains de Fili se posaient sur ses hanches pour le caresser franchement tout en répondant au baiser, Kili se surpris à penser que là était sa place, que cette étreinte était parfaitement normale.

- Excuse moi de me montrer égoïste, mais j'ai décidé de prendre mes responsabilités…  
- Tait toi.

Le blond le fit taire en l'embrassant à son tour, dominant complètement le baiser, submergeant le brun de sensations délicieuses. Mais bien trop tôt, ou pas assez tard, les caresses enivrante cessèrent et Fili relâcha la nuque de son frère qu'il avait empoigné sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il l'enlaça ensuite, le serrant contre lui de toute ses forces.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Kili.  
- Faire quoi ?  
- Compliquer ainsi les choses.  
- C'est toi qui n'aurais pas dû répondre à ce baiser, si tu m'avais repoussé, tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.  
- Comment l'aurais-je pu ? Tu as un si bon goût… Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?

Kili soupira douloureusement, il savait qu'il était temps qu'ils se rendent dans la salle du trône pour y accueillir Daïn et ses enfants, il savait que ce baiser était une erreur et qu'il ne se reproduira plus, il savait que son frère n'avait pas à le tenir ainsi et qu'il n'avait pas à y trouver du plaisir, du moins, pas ce genre de plaisir. Il ne dit rien pourtant et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Fili, se disant que c'était sûrement le meilleur endroit du monde et se maudissant d'avoir pris conscience de ça beaucoup trop tard. Trop tard, tout simplement.

- Je suis désolé Kili, il faut qu'on y aille.  
- Je n'ai pas envie. Je t'en pris, sois égoïste au moins une fois dans ta vie, rejette cette pintade, tu as déjà beaucoup fait pour notre roi, il saura te pardonner.

- Arrête ça, tu sais très bien que je ne le ferai pas, de même que toi si tu avais été dans la même situation que moi.  
- Dans ce cas, dis moi que tu ne veux pas de moi, que tu préfères les naines, que je n'aurais jamais eu aucune chance quoiqu'il advienne !

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder en cherchant ses mots, sans se décider à parler. Son regard glissa sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Kili et il leva la main. Le brun tressaillit lorsque les doigts légers coururent sur la peau de sa joue et il baissa les yeux lorsque le regard de Fili commença peu à peu à se teindre de désir.

- Dis le moi Fili, sinon, je ne te laisserai jamais en paix.

- Je ne serai pas en paix, quoiqu'il arrive.

L'archer leva les yeux et se fit épingler par ceux, brillants, de son frère. Hypnotisé, il resta immobile lorsque les lèvres du blond revinrent sur les siennes. Le baiser fut doux, tendre, douloureux. Lorsque Kili se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un baiser d'adieux, il mordit violement la lèvre de Fili avant de se séparer de lui furieusement. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant puis Kili fit demi tour la rage au ventre et sorti de la chambre. Une fois seul, l'épéiste expira un souffle tremblant, prenant appuie sur le meuble le plus proche, il sentait sa tête tourner, enivrée bien plus que de raison. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine et se rendit compte que son cœur battait frénétiquement à grands coups irréguliers.

Puis, il ferma le poing et frappa le mur violement. Une première fois. Parce qu'il avait répondu au baiser. Une deuxième fois parce qu'il avait apprécié le baiser. La troisième fois, celle où le craquement sonore d'une phalange qui se brise claqua dans la chambre, ce fut parce qu'il avait espéré que ce baiser ne soit pas le dernier. Il frappa le mur une quatrième fois, pour avoir repousser Kili, le sang gicla sans qu'il ne s'en souci et il continua de marteler le mur de granit, parce qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir repoussé Kili et qu'il n'était pas censé s'en vouloir pour ça. Il parvint à se calmer et finit par poser son front sur le granit froid, regardant distraitement le sang couler le long du mur et de ses doigts tremblants. Il chercha à analyser l'état de sa main et jura violement lorsqu'un trait de douleur fulgurant lui remonta le long du bras alors qu'il essayait simplement de desserrer son poing meurtri. Sa main ne sera pas utilisable avant un bon moment. Retenant sa rage, il nettoya et banda proprement ses blessures puis finit de se préparer avant de sortir de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle du trône.

* * *

Bilbo dégluti lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'aile royale, déserte à cette heure ci, Daïn et ses enfants venaient d'arriver à Erebor et toute la population du royaume s'amassait pour acclamer le roi guerrier et sa fille, la future reine. Jehan donna quelques ordres muets et, immédiatement, les hommes se déployèrent silencieusement dans les appartements du premier héritier. L'idée était de cueillir Fili au moment où il sera seul avec la princesse.

Kili et Thorïn III allaient suivre juste après, voire peut-être en même temps s'ils faisaient l'erreur de venir au secoure de leurs frère et sœur sans attendre de renfort.

* * *

Fili fit un pas en avant, conscient que ce qui lui brulait le dos n'était rien d'autre que le regard de Kili. Il sourit néanmoins et Dune en fit de même, rayonnante. La naine prit la main que lui tendait Fili et fit une courte révérence à son fiancé alors que celui-ci lui baisait respectueusement la main. Le sourire lumineux ne quitta pas le visage de la princesse alors qu'elle prononçait avec ferveur ses vœux de fidélité, d'amour et d'attention. Fili fit bonne figure et seul son oncle et son frère entendirent un mensonge lorsqu'il jura à son tour son amour et sa protection à la dame qui était devenue sienne. Le chaste baiser qui suivit parut bien fade à Fili dont la tête tournait encore d'avoir goûté aux lèvres de son frère.  
Ils restèrent encore main dans la main tandis que les deux rois s'échangeaient des politesses, présents et discours amicaux, scellant par une poignée de main, puis une étreinte, la fin des hostilités entre Erebor et les Monts de Fer.

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_****_ Je suis allée voir il y a peu les statistiques de mes fictions, et j'ai été effarée de voir combien de personnes me suivent sur mes différentes histoires, j'en suis ravie et je vous remercie d'être ainsi assidus. Mais d'un autre côté, je suis vraiment déçu de voir que peu de monde ne prend la peine de laisser un petit mot. Il faut savoir qu'écrire me prend tout de même pas mal de temps et que je me casse souvent la tête pour telle ou telle formulation de phrase ou évolution d'histoire. Comme tous les auteurs, je trouve beaucoup de motivation selon les reviews et il se trouve que, pour l'instant, les fics dont les derniers chapitres n'ont pas soulevés de réactions sont en pause pour que je puisse m'intéresser à ceux qui semble plus plaire aux lecteurs. _**

**_Donc pour l'instant,Vous revoir et Ouvrez la cage aux oiseaux ne sont pas prêt d'avoir une suite, Déchaînement n'est plus dans mes prioritaires et je vais me remettre sur Jouer avec le feu et Cuvée prestige._**

**_ L'ordre de parution des chapitres de mes différentes fic se fait selon la réaction des lecteurs, et plus j'en ai, plus j'ai la pêche pour écrire.  
_**

**_Mis à part ça, je remercie vraiment tous ceux qui laissent un petit mot, notamment ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et auxquels je ne peux pas répondre et aussi, bien sûr, tous les lecteurs qui suivent mes fics, parce que bon, c'est quand même pour être lu que je publie ici._**

**_Plush'! On se revoit sur cuvée prestige (normalement)  
Gokash  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remerciements: **Avant de commencer, j'aimerai remercier tous les invités qui ont laissé une (ou des) petites reviews: Eith, petit lait, jujuouat et les invités.

J'essaie aussi le plus possible de répondre aux reviews mais il se peut que j'en ai oublié certains. Je suis désolé et donc je remercie ici tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Et puis merci aux lecteurs de me lire.

* * *

**Dédicace: **Comme promis, je dédis ce chapitre à S. , lectrice anonyme qui a l'étrange particularité d'avoir fait partie de la bande d'ados (grands enfants de 13/16 ans serait le terme adéquat) que je viens d'emmener dix jours en rando et qui, en plus de ça, a lu pratiquement toutes mes fics (et celles du fandom). (fin bref, aller savoir comment, elle a mis deux jours avant d'affirmer que Gokash, c'est moi).

Voilà mon brave petit chou (pelage flamboyant, c'était bien ça ton nom de code?), je te dédicace ce chapitre même si, franchement, je ne pense pas que tu le mérite, d'abord:  
- Pour le Gaillet gratteron: (bon, ok, j'aurais pas du te dire que cette plante ressemblait à ça, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en mettre partout sur mon cheval et te la jouer à la Bilbo de Cuvée prestige ! )  
- M'avoir harcelé pendant 10 jours pour savoir ce qui allait se passer dans CE chapitre et pour avoir dit à toutes tes _charmantes _camarades que je suis une perverse.  
- Avoir tenter de me mettre dans la tête une histoire _abominable _concernant un Thorin/Thranduil... si tu veux ce truc, sort tes crayons et écrit le toi même, mais ne compte pas sur moi !  
- Tous les autres trucs que toi et tes _horripilantes_ camarades m'avez fait subir mais qui n'ont aucun rapport avec ce site et donc que je passerai sous silence.

Mais vu que, globalement, j'ai vraiment passer une semaine de ouf avec vous, les enfants, que je vous pardonne tous et que je te l'offre, ta dédicace, avec plaisir.

Fin bref, voilà, j'avais promis ce chapitre pour la semaine prochaine mais tonton titi m'a offert ma demi journée aujourd'hui. Donc j'ai pu avancer et bouclée ça plus ou moins avant la nuit.

PS: J'espère que t'as bien mis ta pommade sur tes petites fesses veloutées Yark yark yark!

Voilà ta petite dédicace, je t'avais bien dit que je suis nulle à ça mais bon, t'es sympa malgré tout alors je fais un effort.

Signé: ton capitaine.

* * *

**Un petit mot aussi : **Pour Soop, qui trime peut-être plus que moi.  
J'avais un truc à dire à Aschen aussi mais je ne me souviens plus. Ca reviendra, peut-être. (Dommage, je crois que c'était un truc intéressant pour une fois)

* * *

- Après-vous.

Fili s'effaça en ouvrant la porte à Dune qui passa après avoir hocher la tête en remerciement. Le blond lança un regard en arrière, le premier depuis l'arrivée de la princesse et détourna immédiatement les yeux lorsqu'il se trouva confronté au regard ténébreux de son jeune frère, qui se tenait droit, la mâchoire crispée, à côté du premier fils de Daïn. Fili frémit et proposa galamment son bras à la jeune naine qui s'y accrocha immédiatement et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir menant aux salons des appartements royaux.

Daïn était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt mais il y avait eu quelques arrangements de dernière minute et, maintenant, les fiancés étaient priés de se retrouvés en tête à tête pour faire amplement connaissance, une formalité de coutume. Fili savait que la naine n'avait aucune chance de lui plaire, du moins, pas autant qu'il le faudrait, il savait qu'il aura dorénavant toute sa vie pour la connaître, pour apprendre à l'apprécier mais il n'avait aucune envie d'essayer de la charmer ou de la séduire. Il frémit en repensant au dernier regard que venait de lui lancer Kili, comme si le plus jeune avait été à deux doigts de briser l'image qu'il se devait de porter pour se jeter sur lui et l'emmener loin d'ici, et, perdu dans ses pensées pour son frère, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Dune l'avait lâché sitôt qu'ils avaient été hors de vue et qu'elle marchait maintenant un peu en retrait d'un pas lourd. Il lui ouvrit distraitement la porte de son salon privé et se mit inconsciemment sur ses gardes, sentant sans y penser que l'atmosphère de la pièce avait changé.

La naine passa la porte en se triturant les doigts et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils lorsque Fili l'y invita, s'asseyant lui même en face d'elle, elle rougit légèrement de le sentir aussi proche et son visage devint franchement écarlate lorsque Fili, fidèle à son rôle, prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes.

- Dune, je suis honoré de prendre une naine telle que vous comme épouse, sachez que je saurai combler vos attentes et que jamais je ne vous décevrai…

Fili se tu soudainement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Dune perdait ses couleurs de manière alarmante et qu'elle avait maintenant un visage blême. Il lui libéra les mains lorsqu'elle se releva d'un coup, les yeux se teintant peu à peu d'une colère désespérée.

Le nain tressaillit lorsque la douce voix emplie d'amertume lui cracha au visage :

- Et vous pensez que j'ai l'intention de répondre sagement qu'il en va de même pour moi ? Que vous m'aurez si facilement ? Que vous m'aurez tout  
simplement ? Prince arrogant ! Mon père m'utilise comme une vulgaire monnaie d'échange pour appâter votre oncle et vous croyez naïvement que je m'offrirai à vous ?  
- Jusqu'à maintenant, l'idée n'avait pas l'air de vous déplaire…  
- Parce que vous pensez que j'ai le choix ?  
- Je trouve simplement que vous êtes au moins aussi bonne comédienne que moi, mis à part que moi, je sais tenir mon rôle. Si j'accepte de vous épouser, ce n'est pas pour vos beaux yeux, mais pour éviter une guerre sans issue et, croyez moi, je ne fais pas ça par gaieté de cœur.

Dune se tut, interloquée, et soutint le regard dur de Fili, qui ne s'embarrassait plus de cacher sa réticence à l'idée de cette union. Elle fini par baisser les yeux pour exposer piteusement :

- Vraiment ? Je... Dans ce cas...si, apparemment, nous sommes deux à ne pas nous aimer, peut-être que…  
- Je n'ai pas plus le choix que vous !  
- Mais vous, votre oncle prend votre parole en compte !

Fili senti sa gorge se serrer lorsque la naine leva sur lui un regard brillant d'espoir, brulant d'une ferveur désespérée.

- Il l'a fait. Il a écouté mes conditions et les a pris en compte. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'au conseil d'Erebor, c'est le deuxième héritier qui aurait été offert à votre père, pas moi.  
- Votre frère ? Je… Je suis au courant de cela. Mais je pensais que vous aviez forcé la main parce que vous me vouliez… Pourquoi avez vous fait cela si cette idée vous rebute ?  
- Parce que si la place d'un premier héritier est près de son trône, ce n'est pas le cas pour les suivants. Si Kili vous avait épousé, sa place aurait été aux Monts de Fer, et je ne peux concevoir cela.  
- Et moi alors ? Avez vous tout simplement pensé à ce que cela implique pour moi ? Quitter mon royaume, ma famille et mes amis pour venir vivre dans cette mine maudite ! Y avez-vous tout simplement pensé ?

Dune se tu soudainement et tourna le dos à Fili, elle ne voulait pas que son nouveau fiancé voit les larmes qu'elle fit disparaître sèchement du dos de la main. Le nain blond la regarda bêtement, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il fini par se lever pour poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de la naine.

- Je suis désolé.  
- Je le suis aussi.

Le cœur du premier héritier eut un nouveau pincement devant la douleur manifeste de la jeune princesse, écho à sa propre souffrance. Il n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir avant d'exposer lucidement :

- Vous êtes amoureuse d'un autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Dune sursauta légèrement mais ne chercha pas à nier, au contraire, elle acquiesça difficilement avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je ne vous souhaite aucun mal Fili, au contraire, j'ai toujours eut de l'affection pour vous et votre famille. Mais j'aurai ardemment souhaité que les choses se passent autrement. Sachez que jamais je ne verrai en vous quelqu'un d'autre que le nain à qui je devrai prendre le bras lorsque je serai en public...

Fili retint un soupir de soulagement bruyant avant de presser affectueusement l'épaule de la naine qui reprenait déjà le doux visage qui sied à une princesse. Au moins, ils étaient deux dans le même cas : jouer la comédie sera peut-être difficile au début, mais il savait que sa cousine était capable de prendre sur elle pour avoir bonne figure et se faire passer pour une épouse aimante et délicate en public mais que leur relation ne dépassera pas le stade d'une bonne entente cordiale qui attendra surement un jour une amitié sincère, mais jamais plus.

- Il en va de même pour moi. Je vous l'ai déjà dit : je n'accepte de vous comme épouse uniquement pour éviter une guerre. Sachez que je saurai prendre vos désirs en compte, si… si jamais vous… enfin… oui… J'essaierai de fermer les yeux.

Fili sursauta de surprise lorsque la jeune naine se retourna d'un bloc les yeux écarquillés.

- Vous le feriez ?  
- Sous conditions.  
- Cela va de soi…

Le visage de Dune s'assombrit immédiatement alors que la naine se rappela d'une chose en particulier.

- Mais… nous nous sommes juré fidélité sous les yeux de mon père, de votre oncle et du peuple d'Erebor…

Fili serra les lèvres, lui aussi y pensait justement, et ce genre de promesse ne se brisait pas à la légère.

- Nous trouverons une solution Dune, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il retint une exclamation surprise et n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir ses bras lorsque sa jeune cousine se jeta à son cou pour une étreinte pleine d'espoir.

- Merci Fili, merci. Vous êtes le premier qui ne me considère pas comme une monnaie d'échange ou bien comme une pintade capricieuse… J'avais tellement peur que vous ne soyez épris de moi ou bien que vous me désiriez réellement comme épouse au point de ne pas prendre en compte le fait que je ne puisse jamais tomber amoureuse de vous que je vous voyais comme un monstre sans cœur !

Attendri par sa fiancé, Fili l'enlaça affectueusement en retour, sentant lui aussi que le poids qui lui comprimait la poitrine depuis que Thorin avait abdiqué s'allégeait sensiblement : les choses auraient pu être pire finalement.

- Disons simplement que je vous comprends, car je suis dans le même cas que vous…

Dune s'écarta en souriant légèrement, les yeux plissés malicieusement.

- Comment ? Une belle aurait réussi à s'emparer du cœur de mon fiancé ?

Fili rigola doucement, heureux de voir que la princesse le prenait de cette manière, appréciant cette nouvelle légèreté qu'il y avait entre eux, conscient qu'il pouvait être sincère envers cette naine.

- En quelque sorte, mais je pense que c'est un petit peu plus compliqué que cela.  
- C'est en rapport avec l'état de votre main ?

Le blond haussa les épaules et essaya encore une fois de bouger ses doigts, mais les coups qu'il avait donnés dans le mur semblaient lui avoir fracassé le poing. Dune ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Elle sentait qu'un jour, elle pourra devenir la confidente de son futur époux, elle en avait envie car elle se sentait curieusement proche de ce nain qui, finalement, partageait sa peine. Mais, pour l'instant, ils étaient encore trop étrangers l'un à l'autre pour que Fili veuille se confier à elle. Elle abandonna donc son fiancé à ses sombres réflexions, essayant de ne pas s'emballer à l'idée de pouvoir annoncer à celui qu'elle aimait la véritable nature de ses sentiments sans la certitude de foncer dans un mur, même si elle était parfaitement consciente que son père n'hésiterait pas à le tuer, et elle avec, s'il avait vent de cette histoire. Mais le fil de ses pensées vola en éclat lorsque Fili lui prit la taille pour la jeter au sol avec lui et deux petites fléchettes se plantèrent dans le mur, à la hauteur de sa nuque.

- Reste au sol !

Le blond s'était relevé en attrapant ses armes et pesta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa main gauche était totalement hors d'usage, un drame pour un guerrier ambidextre tel que lui. Il n'eut pourtant aucun mal à accueillir le premier assassin qui se porta à sa rencontre et, malgré l'agilité de ce dernier, le nain parvint à lui entailler sévèrement le flan, puis la jambe, le mettant hors de combat. Fili se remit immédiatement en garde, surveillant du coin de l'œil la princesse qui venait d'achever le mercenaire au sol à l'aide d'une petite dague. La naine était livide et semblait à deux doigts de laisser la panique la submerger, les yeux rivés sur la jugulaire qu'elle venait de trancher.

- Dune ! Ne reste pas là !

La fille de Daïn écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Fili se battre de nouveau contre deux humains armés de lames courtes, luisantes de poison. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa l'épée que tenait le cadavre qui se vidait de son sang au sol, mais la lame était lourde et elle n'eut pas le temps de la lever, elle sentit une main froide s'emparer de sa gorge. Elle hurla le nom de son fiancé en paniquant et en ruant comme elle pouvait alors qu'elle se sentie soulever. La princesse se trouva prisonnière d'un regard dont la dureté glaciale l'emplie de terreur avant qu'un coup puissant ne la cueille à la tempe. Dune gémit et ferma les yeux en s'écrasant au sol, aux pieds de Jehan.

Fili s'était immobilisé, à l'instar de tous les mercenaires qui l'encerclaient, et observa l'humain aux traits fins et au regard acéré passer négligemment au dessus de la naine évanouie, le nain se remit en position offensive.

- Vous êtes face au premier héritier d'Erebor et vous venez de vous en prendre à la princesse des Monts de Fer, fille de Daïn II fils de Naïn. Je ne laisserai pas ce crime impuni. Je vous ordonne de baisser vos armes et de vous rendre sur le champ !

Fili déglutit lorsque les lèvres pâles de l'homme en face de lui se tordirent pour lui offrir un sourire amusé, juste avant que ce dernier ne se mette à rire légèrement. Jehan s'approcha encore, épinglant Fili du regard, appréciant le fait que le jeune guerrier ne cherchait pas à se dérober.

- Si naïf… Je sais bien que tu es le premier héritier d'Erebor, c'est pour ta mort que nous sommes là…

Le nain fronça les sourcils lorsque Jehan parla d'une voix douce et sentant que cet homme était sûrement bien plus dangereux qu'il ne le laissait croire à première vue. Il fit un premier pas en arrière alors que l'assassin s'approchait inexorablement de lui.

- Qui êtes vous ?

Jehan rit de nouveau puis son regard se fit plus dure que la glace et toute son attitude se tendit brusquement. Le nain blond répondit en levant sa lame, l'humain n'avait pas encore prit de posture agressive et n'avait aucune arme en main, pourtant, Fili était conscient que, lorsqu'il passera à l'attaque, ses chances de survit seraient très minces, en était témoin la manière brutale qu'il avait usé pour mettre une naine de bonne constitution au tapis d'un seul coup efficace.

- Tu n'as rien à savoir de moi, prince d'Erebor, seulement que je suis la cause de ta mort…  
- Vous ne me tuerez pas si facilement !  
- Je n'ai pas dit que je serai celui qui te tuera…

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Fili tellement le ton de l'humain s'était adouci, sans aucun rapport avec la tenue de la conversation, puis le nain resta bouche bée lorsque son adversaire ouvrit un bras, offrant totalement son flan gauche sans aucune défense, pourtant, Fili se garda bien de l'attaquer, devinant que l'humain était surement au moins aussi vif qu'un serpent. Bilbo approcha à ce moment, les yeux rivés au sol et vint se placer aux côtés de Jehan qui referma son bras sur lui, posant sa main sur son épaule, la caressant distraitement. Le neveu de Thorin hoqueta de stupeur lorsqu'il reconnu le cambrioleur malgré les vêtements de cuir sombre et le visage fermé. Choqué, le nain n'aperçut qu'au dernier moment l'ombre qui se mouvait au sol et se retourna juste à temps pour trancher la jugulaire de l'assassin qui avait tenté de le maitriser par derrière. Il hurla lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante implosa dans son visage et repoussa un deuxième mercenaire qui lui lacéra le torse avant de porter la main à sa joue, surpris de sentir du sang couler abondamment d'une entaille sur sa pommette. Il leva le regard vers Jehan qui le fixait avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux, une main toujours sur l'épaule du hobbit qui serrait les dents, l'autre main jouant distraitement avec un long fouet de cuir noir, quelques perles de sang gouttant doucement le long de la mèche acérée.

- N'as tu pas encore compris que tu n'as aucune chance ? Tu es mort au moment où j'ai signé le contrat… Te défendre est inutile et sera sans doute très douloureux pour toi…  
- Il a raison, Fil…

Immédiatement, Bilbo se tut lorsque le regard troublé du nain blond se posa sur lui, dans une attente désespérée d'explications. L'intervention du hobbit eut le mérite de figer le nain quelques secondes, suffisamment de temps pour que les mercenaires ne s'emparent de lui. Le prince se défendit vaillamment, mais ne pouvant compter que sur une main et étant totalement submergé par les cinq mercenaires encore en état de combattre, il se trouva rapidement plaqué au sol, au pied de Bilbo qui retenait sa respiration. Jehan proposa une lame au hobbit mais celui-ci la refusa, préférant dégainer Dard.

- Bilbo… ?

Conscient du regard acéré de l'humain sur lui, le hobbit préféra ne pas répondre à l'interrogation désespérée du blond, tentant de réprimer les tremblements qui avaient pris possessions de son corps. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux, effarés, du nain qui était maintenu à terre et qui cherchait à se défaire de la poigne des humains qui le tenaient, tentant de faire passer dans son regard, le plus discrètement possible, les mots qu'il ne pouvais dire à haute voix, dire à quel point il était désolé. Les assassins sursautèrent à peine lorsque de violents coups furent donnés à la porte scellée et que la voix angoissée de Kili hurla le nom de Fili. Le timing était parfait : Le deuxième héritier arrivait à temps pour assister à la mise à mort du premier, les mercenaires n'auront ensuite aucun mal à lui ôter la vie à son tour.

Le nain blond, quant à lui, commença à paniquer, à se débattre malgré les mains qui le tenaient et voulut hurler le nom de son frère, lui ordonner de s'enfuir de ce guet-apens, mais la main douce de Bilbo se posa sur son épaule et la pointe acérée de la lame eflique se plaça sur son abdomen. Muet de stupeur, Fili leva les yeux et croisa le regard grave de Bilbo, il resta sans voix, la surprise l'empêchant de demander pourquoi.

Le nain hoqueta lorsqu'il sentit l'acier pénétrer brusquement dans sa chaire, entendant en fond sonore le hurlement sauvage de Kili qui venait enfin de forcer la porte, la douleur l'empêchant de traiter mentalement son frère d'imbécile pour ne pas avoir prit le temps de prévenir du monde et de s'être porté seul au devant de ces mercenaires. Puis, il sentit imperceptiblement la lame du hobbit dévier sensiblement en s'enfonçant plus encore dans son corps d'un geste sûr et rapide. Malgré la douleur, Fili réussit à se rendre compte que le coup venait de frôler son cœur, sans le perforer, que la lame glissait le long du muscle, qu'elle se faufilait habilement entre les artères et les points vitaux, sans en toucher aucun, et que le plus petit s'était arrangé pour que tout le monde voit sa lame s'enfoncer distinctement sur l'emplacement du cœur, et non quelques centimètres plus bas. Perdant beaucoup de sang et tremblant de douleur, le blond fit un ultime effort pour rendre un dernier regard à Bilbo, comprenant d'après le visage horrifié de ce dernier que le hobbit agissait contre son gré et qu'il était au moins aussi terrifié que lui. Le nain, conscient que sa blessure n'était pas mortelle, choisit de conserver ses forces et ferma les yeux en se laissant tomber en avant lorsque la lame ressortie délicatement de son corps, faisant attention de ne pas faire plus de dégât. Bilbo se releva, sourd aux hurlements et aux promesses de meurtre que lui lançait Kili, enragé, occupé à massacrer les mercenaires qui se portaient devant lui. Le hobbit hébété par la vue du sang de Fili qui se répandait sur le sol et qui gouttait le long de sa lame, mis du temps avant de se rendre compte que Jehan l'avait tiré derrière lui et que l'humain regardait le jeune nain se battre en fronçant les sourcils, il n'avait pas pensé que Kili puisse se montrer si implacable sous la colère, le cambrioleur avait pourtant spécifié que le deuxième héritier était du genre à perdre ses moyens. Pourtant, Jehan ne comptait plus qu'un seul de ses sbires debout, tous les autres se vidaient de leur sang au sol. Kili vint se placer devant eux, au dessus du corps de Fili, la lame levée, le regard brûlant. Mais, malgré la colère, l'aura menaçante de l'humain immobile qui se tenait devant Bilbo suffisait à faire réfléchir le brun enragé.

Entendant la garde arriver au petit trot, l'assassin comprit qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à être pris au piège. Il plissa les lèvres de rage et empoigna le bras de Bilbo, faisant signe à son dernier sbire de s'emparer du corps de la princesse, juste avant de lancer un fumigène, savant mélange de spores aveuglants, au sol et de prendre la fuite agilement, disparaissant sans peine des les couloires de la mine. Jehan était loin d'être un lâche, mais il était conscient que, même s'il aurait pu s'occuper lui-même de tuer le plus jeune prince en moins de quelques secondes, les choses se seraient considérablement compliquées avec l'arrivée de la garde et, surtout, de Thorin et Daïn. S 'assurant que le dernier sbire suivait bien avec la princesse, il s'éclipsa rapidement, veillant à ne jamais lâcher le bras de Bilbo.

L'attaque était un fiasco : sur les trois nains qui auraient dû mourir aujourd'hui, seul un agonisait au milieu des cadavres de tous les loyaux mercenaires que Jehan avait cueilli au berceau pour les dresser à son image, normalement, aucun de ces combattants n'aurait du mourir. Normalement, selon le hobbit, Fili était censé n'être au summum de sa puissance que lorsqu'il était acculé et Kili ne devrait pas voir sa force se décupler ainsi lorsque sa vie ou bien celle de ceux qu'il aimait, était en danger. Au contraire. Or, le nain blond s'était vaillamment battu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance et Kili avait très bien su utiliser sa colère pour massacrer les mercenaires. Oui, l'attaque était un fiasco, c'était la première fois pour Jehan que cela se déroulait ainsi, qu'il perdait autant d'hommes, et la rage lui tordait le ventre, surtout qu'il pensait avoir trouver le responsable… Après tout, Bilbo connaissait véritablement bien les caractères des nains qu'il avait accompagnés pendant un an. Au point de savoir exactement de quelle manière Fili et Kili allaient réagir lorsqu'ils seraient attaqués, au point de savoir que personne n'allait ressortir vivant de la pièce au moment où Kili posera les yeux sur le corps meurtri de son frère. Détestant le parfum amère de la défaite qu'il goutait pour la première fois, l'humain serra les dents et affermit sa poigne sur le hobbit qui commença à se débattre, ils approchaient alors de l'auberge miteuse qu'ils avaient investi comme QG.

- Qu'y a t-il petite chose ? Pourquoi te débats-tu ? Aurais-tu fais quelque chose de mal qui puisse réveiller ma colère ?

Bilbo se figea et dégluti face au ton froid que portait la voix tant haïssable, conscient que l'humain n'allait pas laisser passer la supercherie. Il se laissa trainer à l'étage, la terreur ayant dompté ses membres, les contraignant à une placide obéissance envers celui qui le tenait fermement. Il couina autant de peur que de douleur lorsque l'humain le jeta au sol. La naine évanouit fut elle aussi balancée sans ménagement sur un matelas poussiéreux de la même salle et Jehan attendit que son soldat sorte de la pièce avant de se tourner vers Bilbo. Le hobbit glapit lorsque les prunelles enflammées le clouèrent sur le parquet tandis que l'homme s'avançait vers lui. Jehan posa doucement un genoux à terre, proche, très proche du corps du cambrioleur qui n'osait plus esquisser le moindre geste et qui se plaqua au sol lorsqu'une longue main pâle et fine se posa à côté de sa tête alors que l'ombre de l'humain recouvrit entièrement le corps du plus petit.

- Dit moi, petite chose… dit moi pourquoi un seul de mes hommes est revenu en vie… dit moi pourquoi une seule de nos proies a trouvé la mort…  
- Je… je ne sais pas…  
- Tu ne sais pas ?

Bilbo retint son souffle lorsque le visage de Jehan s'approcha encore du sien, toute la stature de l'humain irradiant d'une promesse bien plus terrifiante que la mort. Le plus grand ronronna presque en fourrant son nez dans le cou de Bilbo, qui venait de se mettre à trembler, et 'imprégna de l'odeur de la peur qui envahit ses sens. Distraitement, l'humain posa une main sur les côtes du plus petit, se régalant des tressaillements de peur et de dégout qui parcoururent son corps.

- Malgré tout, je suis impressionné de la conduite que tu as eue durant l'attaque, je ne te pensais réellement pas capable de porter un coup fatal… à vrai dire, j'envisageais d'abandonner ton cadavre aux côtés de ceux de nos victimes… La mort de Fili mérite une récompense, tu ne crois pas ?

Bilbo se débattit lorsque Jehan planta ses dents acérées dans sa gorge, perçant la peau tendre, faisant perler quelques gouttes carmins, le rythme cardiaque du hobbit s'affola et sa respiration fut alourdie par la terreur. L'humain se redressa ensuite en ricanant devant la faiblesse de sa proie et caressa tendrement du bout des doigts la joue livide du plus petit.

- C'est pourquoi je ne chercherais pas à te punir pour m'avoir trompé en mentant sur les caractères des deux héritiers… Du moins, si tu continues à te montrer si… sage.

Après une ultime caresse, Jehan se releva souplement alors que Bilbo, tremblant de tous ses membres se redressa pour s'éloigner de l'homme qui prenait autant de plaisir à le tourmenter. Il recula pour se coller au mur, les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de Jehan, terrifié par ce que l'humain avait en tête. Il pensa que l'arrivée inopinée d'Edaïn dans la pièce marquera la fin de ses tourments, mais ce ne fut pas le cas :

- Jehan ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Pourquoi n'avoir ramener que la princesse ? Le château est en ébullition maintenant, il était question de tuer les trois plus jeunes héritiers aujourd'hui !  
- Nos renseignements n'étaient pas les bons, apparemment…

Bilbo dégluti lorsque le regard de glace s'enflamma un instant alors que Jehan parla d'une voix douce, affirmant que s'il acceptait de passer l'éponge grâce au meurtre de Fili, il n'allait ni oublier, ni pardonner.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Vous auriez au moins pu vous occuper du premier héritier... au prix où je vous paye, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous échouiez de cette manière dès le premier essaie et…

Edaïn se tut lorsque le regard de l'humain se durcit.

- Le premier héritier est mort, le hobbit l'a tué !  
- Il… hum ! Il se trouve que la blessure n'était pas mortelle, il est actuellement en soins intensifs, un cavalier elfe arrivera ce soir pour apporter ses compétences et s'assurer de la bonne voie de guérison... Et la garde n'a pas été doublée, mais triplée ou quadruplée au moins…

Bilbo sentit toute chaleur le quitter et il chercha à se coller plus encore contre le mur lorsque l'effroyable regard de Jehan se tourna immédiatement vers lui pour le transpercer.

* * *

- Kili ! Tu restes là !  
- Je vais le tuer, tu m'entends !? Je vais la tuer cette pourriture de hobbit !

- Calme toi bon sang ! Courir partout dans Erebor une épée en main ne résoudra pas le problème et ne fera pas guérir Fili plus rapidement !  
- Parce que vous avez l'intention de ne rien faire ? Je veux sa tête ! La sienne et celle de l'humain qui l'accompagnait !  
- Et moi, je veux ma sœur !  
- Calmez vous ! Tous les deux !

Au rugissement de Thorin, les deux jeunes nains ravalèrent leur fougue et se contentèrent de frémir de colère, lorgnant du coin de l'œil la porte qui menait à la sortie, derrière le dos du roi d'Erebor. Daïn vint au secoure de son cousin, malgré la colère qu'il portait pour ceux qui s'en étaient pris à sa fille, même si, au fond de lui, il n'avouerait jamais qu'il regrettait qu'elle ne se soit pas fait tuer dans l'attaque. Il craignait ce que la signature de Dune pouvait engendrer. Si elle avait été enlevée, ce n'était pas un hasard : Daïn venait de donner beaucoup de titre à sa cadette de manière à ce que son époux les récupère une fois marié, si quelqu'un d'autre que Fili épousait la princesse des Monts de Fer, ils iraient au devant de gros ennuis de légitimité et d'héritage. Sans oublier que, en tant que père, il était terrorisé à l'idée de ce que pouvait advenir de sa fille, imaginant les pires scénarios, cherchant à ne pas y croire.

- A travers Fili et Dune, c'est la colère d'Erebor et des Monts de Fer qui a été provoquée ! Ce n'est pas à vous de répliquer ! Thorin et moi-même allons nous charger de débusquer et faire justice à ceux qui ont attaqué nos héritiers ! N'ayez crainte, ils paieront pour leurs crimes !  
- Non.

Surpris, Daïn se tourna vers son cousin qui le fixait avec une lueur farouche dans le regard.

- Que… Comment ça ?  
- Vous pouvez rendre justice à l'humain et à la personne qui a commandité ceci, mais je vous interdis de lever la main sur Bilbo.

- Il a tenté de tuer mon frère !  
- Qui est aussi votre neveu ! Vous ne pensez tout de même pas lui pardonner si facilement !  
- Fili n'est pas mort ! La lame du hobbit n'a touché aucun point vital ! Vous êtes aveuglés par la colère et la peur au point d'en vouloir à la vie de celui qui a sauvé Fili ! N'avez vous rien remarqué ? L'attaque était rondement menée, personne n'aurait dû avoir aucune chance, ces mercenaires que tu as tué, Kili, n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère ! Que vous le voulez ou non, je vous interdis de vous en prendre à Bilbo tant que je ne l'aurai pas entendu ! Quelque chose me dit que, grâce à lui, nous avons évité la catastrophe.  
- Si ça avait été n'importe qui, vous l'auriez traqué et tué sans reflechir !  
- Justement Kili, Bilbo n'est pas n'importe qui et je ne le traquerai pas… Par contre, je pars à sa recherche, il est hors de question que je le laisse ainsi… Lorsque ceux qui en ont après Fili apprendront que leur proie n'est pas morte, leur colère se retournera contre mon hobbit.  
- Vous êtes persuadé qu'il est des nôtres mais qu'est ce qui vous dit qu'il n'a pas tout simplement loupé son coup ?

Daïn hoqueta lorsque son dos se trouva soudainement plaquer contre le mur de granit et que Orcrist se posa sur sa jugulaire, les yeux écarquillés, il n'arriva pas à se soustraire au regard enflammé de Thorin et se mit à trembler lorsque la voix grave roula dans la pièce, détachant chaque mot avec une puissance effarante.

- Bilbo n'est pas de ces chiens puants qui vendent leurs connaissances et leurs dons pour accomplir les tâches les plus viles… Bilbo ne lèverait jamais la main sur un être vivant mis à part si sa vie en dépend, je vous interdis de douter de lui ! Sa prédisposition particulière à s'attirer les ennuis a sûrement dû le fourrer dans une situation bien trop dangereuse pour son propre bien et j'ai l'intention de le sortir de là. Je ne me suis trompé qu'une seule fois sur son compte, je ne le ferais plus.

- N'oubliez pas que vous parlez du hobbit qui vous a trahit en offrant l'Arkenstone à nos ennemis !  
- Tait-toi Daïn, ma patience à des limites… Je sais ce qu'a fait Bilbo. Tout. Y comprit toutes les fois où il nous a sauvé la vie, pas seulement le vol de l'Arkenstone. Je suis conscient d'avoir trop mal prit la chose et il n'y a pas une journée qui se passe sans que je ne regrette mon éclat de colère et tous les mots que j'ai prononcés à son encontre. Maintenant, je pars à sa recherche car, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, Bilbo m'appartient toujours, en tant que membre de ma compagnie et je ne le laisserai pas aux mains de ces gens, quelque soit la raison qui l'y a mené.

Sans rajouter un mot, Thorïn relâcha son cousin et lança un dernier regard d'avertissement à Kili. Celui-ci déglutit, comprenant que, s'il quittait les appartements royaux, les mercenaires seraient sûrement la moindre chose qu'il aurait à craindre. Puis, le roi d'Erebor, Orcist en main, prit la tête de la garnison qui attendait plus loin, les derniers rapports de ses espions en tête : s'ils débusquaient Edaïn, Thorïn était persuadé qu'ils trouveraient le hobbit et la princesse. Et il avait bien l'intention de les retrouver tous les deux en bon état, sans quoi, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

* * *

**En fait: **ce chapitre est un condensé de deux chapitres, mais, finalement, vu que, à la base, la première partie s'arrête au moment où Jehan et Bilbo s'enfuient, j'ai préféré continuer à écrire et tout mettre d'un bloc parce que je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'aurai de nouveau le temps d'écrire et je voulais donc laisser la fic sur une note pas trop sombre. Du coup, je viens de me faire un petit marathon de l'écriture alors que mes doigts peinent à se souvenir comment on tape sur un clavier. (oui je sais: Gokash est encore en train de se plaindre... Que voulez vous ? J'ai la vie dure...)

Donc voilà, tout ça pour vous, mes chers lecteurs ! Profitez bien parce que en fait, c'était juste un passage de Gokash en coup de vent, je repars me mettre en mode animatrice colo et mon ordi va reprendre des vacances pour un bout de temps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sachez**** que:  
**Ce chapitre n'était pas censé sortir maintenant (d'ailleurs, c'était même pas lui le prochain sur ma liste de parution, mais Vous revoir)  
MAIS, il se trouve qu'une certaine personne qui (soit dit en passant) aime bien me traiter de sociopathe en puissance, sale bête impatiente et j'en passe... m'a pratiquement harcelé pour que je sorte ce chapitre ci rapidement. Fin bref, ceci explique cela.

**Et aussi:**

Puisque je suis en "vacance" (ouais, en fait, je travaille, mais en temps qu'assistante sanitaire (maman bobo) dans une petite colo alors bon... c'est plutôt cool et je passe plus de temps à cheval ou devant mon ordi qu'autre chose), mon rythme de parution est vraiment très aléatoire. Mais si je vois que mes chapitres sont bien accueillis, ça me boostera pour écrire plus. (je dis ça, je dis rien).

* * *

- Non ! Lâchez moi ! Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal !

- Tu n'as pas la parole ma belle, cet hobbit est ma propriété, j'entend bien en user selon MA volonté.

- Je vous en pris…

Dune chercha à se débattre pour se débarrasser de la poigne de l'un des sbires de Jehan qui l'emmenait dans une pièce adjacente, à l'étage de l'auberge que les mercenaires avaient investi. Elle ne connaissait pas le semi-homme, elle venait simplement de passer quelques temps avec lui dans la même pièce pendant que leurs geôliers mettaient au point un nouveau plan d'attaque contre Thorin et ses héritiers et cela lui avait amplement suffit pour juger de la valeur du compagnon de Thorin. Elle rua de nouveau mais l'humain qui la tenait la traina dehors, elle n'eut juste le temps de voir Jehan s'approcher de Bilbo tandis que ce dernier continuait de se démener pour se défaire des mercenaires qui le tenaient.

- Arrêtez ! Je vous ordonne de nous relâcher immédiatement ! Je suis la future reine d'Erebor, héritière des Monts de Fer ! Cet hobbit n'est pas votre propriété mais celle de Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne ! Non ! Lâchez moi !

Dune se débattit de plus belle mais elle s'immobilisa lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans son dos.

- Voyons ma belle, le hobbit va recevoir le châtiment qu'il mérite pour avoir provoqué la fureur de mon homme de main… Quant à vous, j'attends de vous que vous soyez sage et obéissante et tout se passera pour le mieux. Tout ce que je veux, ce sont quelques signatures et… vous, aussi, bien entendu. Je suis certain que nous saurons nous entendre.

La naine resta muette de stupeur et d'horreur lorsqu'elle réalisa qui elle avait devant elle, puis elle recommença à se débattre de plus belle, hurlant et jurant qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Edaïn haussa les épaules et fit signe au soldat humain d'enfermer la princesse dans l'une des chambres de l'auberge pendant qu'il préparait les papiers pour l'union.

* * *

- C'est bon, vous pouvez le lâcher, je vais passer un peu de temps avec lui, afin de remettre deux ou trois choses au clair… Je ne veux pas être dérangé, mis à part s'il y a une urgence.

Les mercenaires hochèrent la tête et libérèrent le hobbit qui en profita pour tirer Dard, que personne n'avait encore pris la peine de lui confisquer, et pour s'esquiver afin de se mettre en garde, face à Jehan. Les deux humains hésitèrent à intervenir mais, d'un regard, l'homme aux yeux de glaces les incita à sortir. Puis il se tourna vers le hobbit qui le défiait, hésitant entre se mettre en rage de voir que le plus petit continuait de le provoquer ou bien, au contraire, de se réjouir d'avoir enfin autant de résistances à briser dans un seul et même petit corps. Il se mit à sourire, comme un démon. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de jouer ainsi. Bilbo frissonna lorsqu'il vit le sourire de l'humain et affirma sa prise sur l'épée, heureux de voir que ses tremblements n'affectaient pas la lame. Quand Jehan fit un premier pas vers lui, Bilbo pensa sincèrement retourner Dard contre lui même et ainsi mettre fin au calvaire avant qu'il ne commence, mais un sursaut de fierté l'en empêcha. Il se contenta de réfléchir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

- Alors… tu as l'intention d'essayer de me tuer ? Dis moi, Bilbo… si tu me tues… Qui te protègera ensuite ? Sais-tu qu'il y a dans cette auberge une vingtaine de mes mercenaires et que la plupart sont en colère d'avoir perdu cinq de leur meilleurs compagnons par ta faute, que beaucoup n'apprécient pas le fait que tu ais... bénéficié de quelques… traitements de faveur de ma part et que tous... absolument tous… s'appliqueraient à te démolir, à leur façon, si jamais tu oses porter la main sur moi ? Alors imagine… ce qu'il se passera si jamais tu te pointes devant eux et que moi je ne suis plus là… par ta faute…

Bilbo déglutit mais n'abaissa pas son arme. Il recula lorsque Jehan avança sur lui, le poignardant de son regard acéré.

- Mais allez Bilbo… Je t'en pris. Essaies de me tuer… Mais je te préviens : tu ferais mieux de réussir ton coup... J'ai un faible pour les petites choses qui osent se rebeller et qui ne se laissent pas dominer aisément… Je trouve que leur défaite a... un gout plus savoureux.

Lorsque Bilbo se trouva acculé contre le mur, face à l'humain qui s'approchait pas à pas, il refusa de se résigner et de baisser les bras. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il ajusta sa prise sur sa petite arme et chargea, visant le cœur de Jehan. Ce dernier, qui vit l'attaque arriver sans surprise, s'effaça et riposta, dans le vent. Bilbo, conscient qu'il n'avait aucune chance, venait de feinter, frôla le corps fin qui le menaçait et se propulsa vers la porte. Il savait qu'il y avait une fenêtre au bout du couloir. La chute pouvait être mortelle, mais il avait déjà survécu à pire, il pouvait s'en sortir. C'était sans compter sur le reflexe de Jehan qui sorti son fouet en se retournant. L'arme claqua comme un coup de tonnerre et Bilbo, frappé à la gorge, se trouva propulsé au sol, sur le dos, suffoquant, cherchant à arracher la mèche qui nouaient son cou et qui rendait sa respiration laborieuse et douloureuse.

D'un mouvement souple du poignet, l'homme dénoua le fouet pour libérer la gorge lacérée et s'approcha, il s'abaissa pour attraper le hobbit par les cheveux et le porter à sa hauteur tandis que le plus petit se débattait furieusement, des larmes de douleur perçant au coin des yeux.

- Tu aurais dû me tuer du premier coup ou alors t'abstenir de lever la main sur moi M. Baggins… Dans ton intérêt… Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que j'adore jouer avec ceux qui me résistent ?  
- Lâche-moi !

Bilbo chercha à se débattre et à se défaire de la main qui le tenait par les cheveux, mais il se figea lorsque Jehan sourit et qu'il murmura doucement :

- Oh non… je ne te lâcherai pas... Il est trop tard pour me demander ça, petite chose… Cela fait trop longtemps que tu me nargues…

Puis, sans attendre une réponse, sans prévenir, il colla le corps du hobbit au sien et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Bilbo écarquilla les yeux et voulut se défaire de l'étreinte immonde mais, sans rompre le baiser, Jehan l'allongea sur le lit qui trônait au centre de la chambre et le couvrit de son corps.

L'humain ne lâcha pas la prise qu'il avait sur ses cheveux et empoigna la gorge de sa victime qu'il serra jusqu'à le faire suffoquer. Le manque d'air contraignit le plus petit à l'immobilité et l'amena à ouvrir la mâchoire. Aussitôt, la langue de l'humain pénétra dans la cavité de Bilbo qu'elle ravagea avec délice, étouffant les gémissements de douleurs et les plaintes du cambrioleur dont les joues étaient maintenant striées de larmes.

Jehan prit plaisir à vaincre les réticences et les résistances de sa victimes et il adora sentir les tentatives désespérées de Bilbo qui luttait pour se dégager de lui, mais le hobbit était de plus en plus faible.

Une fois assuré que le cambrioleur était à bout de force dû au manque d'air, Jehan relâcha sa gorge et, doucement, fit glisser sa main le long du corps tremblant, jusqu'au bas-ventre. Il sourit lorsqu'il constata que son hobbit s'était mordu les lèvres à sang et qu'il gardait ses yeux obstinément clos. Joueuse, sa main se faufila sous les vêtements de cuirs sombre et remonta le long du torse amaigris en caressant sournoisement ses flans, son ventre, puis ses côtes, soulevant en même temps la tunique de manière à dévoiler les hanches à la peau de porcelaine. Avide de découvrir ce petit corps qui devenait sien, Jehan entreprit de lui ôter ses vêtements, appréciant la vue de torse pâle qui se soulevait de manière archaïque dans une respiration affolée, avant de lui prendre les poignets qu'il attacha à la tête du lit.

Contraint à l'immobilité, Bilbo ne put que supporter la balade des doigts fins qui ravageaient sa peau, traçant des sillons qui le brulaient désagréablement, hérissant son épiderme. Il voulait hurler, supplier ou tout simplement pleurer, mais il savait que cela ne changera rien, alors il serra les dents, priant pour que ça passe vite et pour que Jehan ait tout de même la compassion de lui trancher la gorge une fois qu'il en aura fini avec lui parce que sa fierté de hobbit ne s'en relèverait jamais.

Voyant que sa victime commençait à se résigner, Jehan décida de pousser un peu le jeu.

- J'aimerai que tu me dises, petite chose… et je te conseille de bien réfléchir aux mots que tu vas utiliser si tu ne veux pas que les choses ne deviennent véritablement désagréables ou bien douloureuses pour toi : J'aimerai que tu me dises à qui tu appartiens…

Conscient de ce qui l'attentait si jamais il ne donnait pas la réponse souhaitée, Bilbo avala sa salive et pensa abandonner, se résigner pour affirmer haut et fort que Jehan était bel et bien son maitre, qu'il se soumettait à lui. Mais, au moment où il prit son souffle pour murmurer un « toi » douloureux, un regard de braise s'imposa dans son esprit, accompagné d'une voix chaude, suffisamment chaude pour faire fondre la voix glacée de ce démon.

- J'appartiens…

Sur de lui, Jehan ronronna presque en faisant glisser l'arrête de son nez le long de la gorge du plus petit. Bilbo se concentrait sur les bras puissants et doux, qui l'avaient plaqué, une fois, contre un torse bouillant, en sécurité et c'est en se réfugiant dans ce souvenir que le hobbit lâcha dans un souffle :

- … A Thorin Ecu-de-chêne.

L'humain s'immobilisa brusquement. Puis, il se redressa lentement, de manière à planter son regard dans celui, déterminé, du hobbit insoumis.

- Petite chose…

Il caressa la joue livide d'un doigt fin, les lèvres plissés, le regard glacial.

- …Tu le sais, pourtant, que le grand roi d'Erebor n'a plus besoin de toi… Qu'il t'a jeté sitôt la besogne accomplie…

Bilbo essaya de se débattre lorsque les mains froides remontèrent lentement le long de son torse, soulevant des frissons de dégout.

-… Que veux-tu qu'il fasse de toi ? Tu es si petit… Si faible….

Jehan évita facilement les dents du hobbit qui, poussé dans ses retranchements, chercha à l'attaquer. Pour l'immobiliser, l'humain posa sa main sur un certain point, près de l'épaule, et appuya doucement sur la peau avec son pouce. Un trait de douleur parcourut le corps du cambrioleur qui se cambra en gémissant. Jehan approcha ensuite son visage de manière à ce que ses lèvres soient proches de l'oreille de Bilbo.

-… Que fera t-il lorsqu'il te retrouvera ? Le sais-tu, petite chose ? Je vais te le dire…. Il te tuera, parce que tu as osé t'en prendre à son héritier… Ils t'ont vu… Lorsque tu as planté ta lame dans le cœur du prince… Tu es leur ennemi Bilbo… Et seul moi pourra te protéger de la colère du roi d'Erebor…

Le hobbit ferma les yeux et serra la mâchoire. Il était au courant de cela. Il le savait que, jamais Thorin, ou Kili, ne lui laisseraient une chance de s'expliquer pour l'attaque contre Fili, ou alors de s'excuser pour le vol de l'Arkenstone. Mais il préférait mourir sous les coups du grand nain plutôt que de rester auprès de Jehan. Il préférait tout plutôt que de rester près de Jehan plus longtemps.

- C'est à moi que tu appartiens Bilbo…  
- Non…

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis il me semble.

Le hobbit essaya de se débattre mais Jehan appuya plus fortement sur le point de pression de son épaule, envoyant des ondes de douleur à travers tout son corps. Il ne pu que lâcher dans un souffle :

- Corps et âme…  
- Pardon ?  
- Je lui appartiens corps et âme, tu n'as aucune chance de me posséder.  
- Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu me seras tellement soumis que tu le tueras sans état d'âme…

La voix se transforma en un chuchotement tandis que Jehan s'approchait encore.

- Tu auras même oublié son nom…  
- Je préfère mourir !  
- Petite chose… Mourir est un luxe que tu ne pourras pas te permettre tant que tu seras à moi… J'ai bien trop envie de jouer avec toi pour t'autoriser à t'enfuir ainsi…

Bilbo tressaillit et tout son corps se tendit d'horreur lorsque les lèvres fines de Jehan s'approchèrent encore de sa peau jusqu'à lui déposer un baiser froid sur la tempe. Profitant de l'inertie de sa délicieuse victime, l'humain laissa sa bouche descendre le long de sa gorge, embrassant sa peau, dégustant les tremblements de dégout qui parcouraient l'épiderme affolé. Il vint sur la marque qu'il avait laissée un peu plus tôt et ses dents perforèrent la peau une nouvelle fois, faisant jaillir le sang. Bilbo recommença à se débattre, chercha à récupérer ses mains prises au piège mais il ne réussit qu'à écorcher cruellement ses poignets contre les liens qui le tenaient. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'oblitérer le toucher de Jehan qui était tellement froid qu'il le brulait, il jugula la boule de terreur qui montait dans sa poitrine, parce qu'il ne voulait pas devenir ainsi, il ne voulait pas devenir le jouet de cet homme.

Bilbo se figea lorsque la main aux doigts fins redescendit le long de son torse et qu'elle se posa sur ses côtes. Le plus petit se mit à trembler et à se débattre quand il comprit ce qu'avait son bourreau en tête.

- Si fragile…

Le hobbit hurla de douleur et ce fut au tour de Jehan de frémir, sous le plaisir. Il ne lui avait fallut qu'une infime pression pour briser la côte, et le hurlement de Bilbo était divin. Le torse du hobbit commença à se teinter de violet à l'emplacement de la côte cassée et c'est en jubilant que Jehan passa sa main dessus, amenant Bilbo à se tordre de douleur, puis de dégout lorsque les lèvres de l'humain se posèrent sur la blessure avant de descendre doucement jusqu'à la hanche. Jehan mordit brutalement l'os saillant, faisant jaillir le sang et arrachant un tressaillement du hobbit qui puisait dans ses dernières forces pour se débattre.

- C'est à moi que tu appartiens, et j'aimerais te l'entendre dire…

L'humain planta de nouveau ses dents dans la peau pâle du ventre de Bilbo, s'assurant encore une fois de bien laisser sa marque. Le petit cambrioleur jugula un sanglot et serra la mâchoire. Il était déjà à bout de force alors que Jehan n'avait pas encore commencé. Il essaya de se débattre une nouvelle fois mais ses poignets à vifs lui rappelèrent qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Bilbo tressaillit lorsqu'une main froide parcourut son torse avant de s'immobiliser de nouveau sur ses côtes.

- Dis moi petite chose… Désires-tu réellement voir jusqu'où ton corps est capable d'endurer la douleur… ?

Le cambrioleur gémit de terreur et s'immobilisa en tremblant. Il se rendait compte que, quoi qu'il dise ou qu'il fasse, Jehan ne le laisserait pas tranquille et le clamerait comme sien sans lui demander son avis, avec ou sans effusion de douleur.

Heureux de le sentir abandonner la lutte, le mercenaire sourit et vint lui poser un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et, sentant que Bilbo ne cherchait pas à se débattre, il approfondit le baiser sans cacher son sourire victorieux. Il était juste un peu déçu de constater que Bilbo avait encore trop de cran pour se laisser complètement aller et pour abaisser totalement ses défenses.

- Dis le. Avant que je ne perde patience.

Bilbo ouvrit les yeux et retint sa respiration lorsqu'il se trouva face au regard de glace qui était posé sur lui. Après tout, ce n'était que des mots, ce n'était pas parce qu'il le disait que c'était réellement la réalité… n'est-ce pas ? Il repris douloureusement sa respiration et ferma les yeux, du moins, il le voulut. La main fine de Jehan s'empara de son menton pour l'obliger à lever la tête et ancrer de nouveau son regard dans celui de son tortionnaire.

- Dis le. Maintenant.  
- A toi… C'est à toi, que j'appartiens...

Un nouveau sourire victorieux tordit les lèvres de Jehan qui vint une nouvelle fois clamer la bouche de son hobbit qui s'était doucement remis à pleurer. Mais alors que Bilbo ne voyait plus aucun espoir de s'en sortir, des coups furent donner à la porte et la voix pressée d'Edain se fit entendre.

- Jehan ! La princesse a disparu !

L'humain se redressa, furieux de se faire interrompre alors que sa victime commençait enfin à se soumettre. Et si le hobbit fut d'abord soulagé d'apprendre la nouvelle, son cœur se glaça de nouveau lorsque la voix basse, porteuse de promesses terrifiantes, roula dans la pièce quand Jehan gronda doucement :

- Disparue… ? Elle était pourtant sous la garde d'Adam… Où est-il ?  
- Cet incapable a été drogué !

L'humain se leva à contrecœur et ouvrit la porte sur le nain qui portait un air furieux au visage et dont la poitrine semblait se gonfler de colère.

- Drogué ?  
- Par cette vérole que vous êtes incapable d'éduquer ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé dans ses affaires !

Dans un geste emplie de rage, Edaïn mit le vieux grimoire de Bilbo devant les yeux de Jehan, ouvert à la page d'une recette pour un somnifère surpuissant. Mais, d'un mouvement de main agacé, l'humain balança le livre à l'autre bout de la pièce, faisant sursauter le nain et le hobbit, puis il s'avança dangereusement sur Edaïn, qui dégluti bruyamment, prisonnier du regard furieux de Jehan.

- Faites attention à ne pas me manquer de respect, nain… Vous pourriez le regrettez, employeur ou non… Il me semble que vous et vos soldats étiez dans la salle principale, le seul accès pour sortir de ce bâtiment… Même si mes hommes ont été drogués par mon hobbit… chose que je règlerai moi-même… Je ne pense pas que la petite ait pu sortir d'ici…  
- Nous avons fouillé partout, elle n'est plus là ! Je vous ordonne de partir à sa recherche !

Edaïn poussa un cri horrifié lorsque la poigne de Jehan se referma sur sa gorge et que l'humain le souleva avec une aisance effarante plusieurs pieds au dessus du sol.

- Quel dommage… il me semble que le contrat que j'ai signé ne parlait que de vous fournir la princesse… Ce que j'ai fait… Si elle s'est enfuit, ce n'est plus mon problème, je vous ai déjà fait grâce de l'un de mes hommes pour la surveiller et il a été empoisonné… Je ne peux plus rien pour vous Edaïn… Et j'aimerai vraiment que vous me parliez sur un autre ton… Si ce n'est pas trop demandé…

- Mais…

Edaïn suffoquait et des larmes de douleur commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux, il cherchait à se défaire de la main du démon qui le tenait, tout en restant préoccupé par quelque chose qui le terrifiait au moins aussi bien que la colère de l'humain.

- Mais, elle va donner l'alerte… Thorin ne va plus tarder à arriver ici…

Jehan s'immobilisa et resta quelques instants figé, tel une statue de glace. Il resta attentif au moindre indice qui lui permettrait de déterminer si les peurs d'Edain étaient fondées, puis il lâcha dans un murmure :

- C'est fait, elle a donné l'alerte… il est là…

* * *

Thorin jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que tous ses soldats étaient bien placés, encerclant l'auberge sans laisser aucune issue, puis il se tourna vers le bâtiment en dégainant Orcrist, la mâchoire crispée. Il était conscient qu'il redoutait ce qu'il pouvait découvrir dans ce repère de brigands et il ne savait pas vraiment s'il préférait y trouver le cadavre de Bilbo, ou bien le hobbit sain et sauf, mais définitivement et irrémédiablement du côté des mercenaires, prêt à le tuer si l'occasion se présentait, avec ou sans explications. Là, encore, il ne savait pas ce qui lui ferait le plus de mal : entendre son cambrioleur lui expliquer la raison de ses actes et de sa présence au sein de ce groupe de mercenaires sinistrement célèbres, avec des arguments fondées, ou bien, au contraire: ne pas savoir pourquoi. Il raffermit sa prise sur son épée en espérant que ce qu'avait dit Dune était vrai, que c'était bien Bilbo qui avait aidé la princesse à s'enfuir en droguant ses gardiens et en lui offrant son anneau de pouvoir, ce qui avait permis à la jeune naine de disparaître discrètement.

Thorin hésita encore un peu sur la meilleure manière d'agir, entre lancer l'attaque maintenant ou bien sommer les mercenaires et, surtout, Edain, à sortir et à se rendre pour éviter un bain de sang. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps : le cousin de son père, armé et au regard déterminé, sortit de l'auberge, il était accompagné d'un humain fin d'une beauté glacée et à l'aura dangereusement sombre. Et, si le cœur de Thorin eut un accro, ce n'était pas à cause de ses yeux acérés, mais plutôt parce que sa main pâle était posée sur l'épaule du cambrioleur et que ce dernier portait maintenant l'allure famélique et l'air traqué d'un chat sauvage, il ne ressemblait en rien au personnage bedonnant et joyeux qui l'avait accueilli chez lui un soir d'été, avant que tout cela ne commence.

Plusieurs combattants humains et nains, tous armés et prêt à combattre, sortirent à leur tour de l'auberge et le regard aiguisé de Thorin accrocha sans problème tous les archers ennemis qui prenaient place discrètement à toutes les ouvertures de l'habitation, sur les différents étages. Le grand nain fronça les sourcils : il avait sous-estimé les forces présentes et le rapport semblait juste, surtout que leur position : à l'extérieur et découverts, ne jouait pas en leur faveur, néanmoins, il se mit en garde et annonça d'une voix forte :

- Edain, fils de Fròr, Jehan et… Bilbo, fils de Bungon, vous avez élaboré et mené une tentative d'assassina à l'encontre d'un membre de la famille royale, vous avez enlevé et séquestré la princesse Dune, fille de Daïn. Ces crimes sont passibles de mort, toutefois, si vous acceptez de vous rendre, je vous promets de vous offrir un procès selon les lois d'Erebor et une sanction... justifiée.

Thorin, ne se soucia pas des murmures qui s'élevèrent dans ses rangs, soulevés par l'étonnement de ses soldats à l'entente de l'annonce. Il savait que, en temps normal, jamais il n'aurait pris le temps de discuter, il se serait contenter d'attaquer les criminels sans leur laisser de chance puisque, de toute manière, procès ou non, le verdict était toujours le même : la mort. Surtout que ces mercenaires n'étaient pas du genre à se rendre si facilement sans combattre.

Bilbo dégluti douloureusement. Chaque mot prononcé par Thorin lui soulevait le cœur, être la cible de tous ces archers aux couleurs d'Erebor, être considéré comme un ennemi de ce peuple qu'il avait aidé et savoir que, quoiqu'il arrive, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'expliquer, à cause de l'humain dont la main lui tenait fermement l'épaule, tout ça lui vrillait le ventre. Lorsque le regard de Thorin fut trop difficile à supporter, il baissa piteusement le museau.

Jehan lui avait bien fait comprendre que le moindre écart sera impardonnable et, plus que la crainte de décevoir Thorin, Bilbo vivait maintenant dans la terreur de contrarier Jehan, surtout si l'humain était si près de lui. Le hobbit se figea lorsque la poigne se durcit sur son épaule et que la voix douce qu'il haïssait prit la parole froidement :

- Thorin, roi sous la montagne… penses-tu réellement avoir les moyens de nous menacer… ? Si tu veux me faire peur, je te conseille de revenir avec au moins le double de soldats, si ce n'est plus…

- Je ne réitérerai pas mon offre : rendez-vous maintenant ou alors justice sera faite. Et j'ai suffisamment de soldats dans la mesure ou je ne suis pas là pour vous menacer mais pour vous tuer.

- Ca tombe bien, nous aussi.

La tension s'épaissie encore suite à la prise de parole d'Edaïn et les combattants restèrent immobiles, prêt à attaquer au moindre signal. Thorin sentait ses soldats frémirent d'impatience dans son dos, souhaitant en découdre, mais il refusait de donner l'ordre d'attaque maintenant : il ne voulait pas que Bilbo soit pris entre deux feux. Le roi était maintenant persuadé que son hobbit n'était rien d'autre qu'une victime de ces mercenaires. Il n'avait pas besoin d'explication pour l'assurer. Non seulement il savait le cambrioleur trop droit, trop gentil et trop doux pour participer de son plein gré à ce genre d'attentat, mais, en plus, il y avait cette peau incroyablement pâle, ce corps qui avait considérablement maigri et ces cernes noires qui creusaient ses joues. Sans oublier les traces de lacération qui ornaient sa gorge, du moins, ce que Thorin pensait voir malgré la tunique à haut col que portait le plus petit. Et, plus le roi se rendait compte de l'état lamentable dans lequel était Bilbo, plus il sentait une rage sourde monter en lui, comme une espèce de fureur liquide qui coulait dans ses veines et embrasait ses sens. Sans se soucier des murmures de ses troupes qui s'impatientaient, il fit un pas en avant, les yeux vrillés dans ceux de Jehan qui, par reflexe, serra Bilbo contre lui, de manière possessive, beaucoup trop possessive pour Thorin, qui se mit à gronder de colère, sans chercher à suivre les protocoles ou la loi :

- Cet hobbit est ma propriété et je vous ordonne de me le rendre, maintenant.  
- Sinon quoi ?  
- Sinon, j'irai le chercher moi-même.

Jehan raffermit sa prise sur le hobbit qui venait de relever la tête en écarquillant les yeux. Mais Bilbo prit peur lorsqu'il croisa le regard furieux de Thorin, le même regard, plus intense, que celui qui s'était posé sur lui plusieurs années auparavant, lorsque le roi avait comprit qui était l'auteur du vol de l'Arkenstone, et il n'osa pas bouger.

Jehan, quant à lui, fut quelque peu déstabilisé, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le grand roi réclame ainsi son hobbit et cela ne lui plut pas du tout car, après tout, Bilbo était sien et il n'avait pas l'intention de partager.

La tension entre les deux camps continuaient de monter mais aucun combattant ne chercha à lancer l'attaque, tous attendaient les ordres de leur leaders respectifs qui, pour l'instant, se défiaient du regard, brasier d'un côté, iceberg de l'autre.

Jehan se mit à caresser machinalement l'épaule du cambrioleur soulevant un frisson de dégout chez celui-ci et un feulement de colère de la part du grand nain.

- Il se trouve que j'apprécie ce hobbit et que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en défaire… Surtout pas maintenant qu'il se montre si… réceptif… Et puis il me semble que vous êtes celui qui l'a jeté hors d'Erebor sans chercher à le revoir ensuite… Sans oublier que c'est Bilbo qui a planté une lame dans le cœur de votre neveu… sous mes ordres. Et il n'a pas l'intention de me quitter, n'est-ce pas, petite chose ?

Sentant que Bilbo allait protester, Jehan abandonna son épaule et remonta doucement sa main le long de sa clavicule pour la poser près de sa gorge, qu'il caressa du pouce. Le hobbit comprit la menace tacite et ravala ses paroles. Honteux de céder si facilement face à Jehan, il n'osa même pas soutenir le regard de braise du grand nain et baissa les yeux, bridant son envie de se jeter dans les bras de Thorin qui, malgré tout, continuait à croire en lui. Il se contenta de papillonner des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de rage et d'impuissance de couler lorsque la main de Jehan remonta un peu pour lui caresser distraitement les boucles châtains, signe que l'humain était ravi de sa réaction, ou, plutôt, de son absence de réaction. Mais le roi d'Erebor, qui n'avait pas manqué le petit manège d'intimidation de l'humain, se contenta de serrer les dents en se retenant de se jeter sur le mercenaire pour lui arracher le hobbit des bras.

- Bilbo n'a jamais cessé d'être à moi. Et je veux le récupérer. Maintenant.  
- Vous avez beau dire, vous vous êtes débarrassé de lui dès que vous n'en avez plus eu d'usage… Moi, au moins, je ne jette pas mes affaires….  
- Moi au moins, je ne casse pas mes affaires.

Bilbo frémit lorsque la voix chaude de Thorin claqua comme un coup de tonnerre, lourde de sous-entendus, de colère et de menaces. Le hobbit ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Thorin entrait ainsi dans le jeu de Jehan, pourquoi il ne parlait de lui que comme un objet à posséder. Mais l'idée, même si elle le troubla, ne le rebuta pas, au contraire, et le plus petit se rendit compte qu'entendre Thorin le clamer comme sien soulevait en lui des émotions bien différentes que celles qui l'étreignaient lorsque c'était Jehan qui parlait de lui ainsi. Bilbo voulut relever la tête pour tenter de croiser le regard de son roi, mais la main fine de Jehan revint se poser prêt de sa gorge que les doigts caressèrent avec application. Bilbo eut un sursaut de terreur qu'il parvint à contenir puis, malgré la pression des doigts qui resserrèrent leur étreinte, il leva lentement les yeux pour capter ceux de Thorin. Le roi lui rendit son regard quelques instant avant de se concentrer sur Jehan qui feula de rage.

- Vous tombez mal, roi nain, je n'aime pas partager.  
- Il n'est pas question de partage.  
- Bilbo m'appartient… et je m'assurerai que ce soit lui qui vous porte le coup fatal, soyez en sûr !  
- Non !

Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse ajouter un mot, Bilbo mordit violement a main de Jehan et parvint à se dégager de lui. C'était sans compter sur les reflexes de l'humain qui, dans un souffle, dégaina son épée et frappa. Mais sa lame ne trancha pas la chair du hobbit comme il l'avait souhaité : elle percuta une lame elfique qui se joua d'elle avec légèreté et qui, profitant de l'effet de surprise, la fit valser, désarmant l'humain, avant de se poser de manière menaçante sur le torse de Jehan.

- Que personne ne bouge !

La scène sembla se figer et personne, que ce soit soldats d'Erebor ou bien mercenaires, n'osa se mettre en mouvement suite à l'ordre que le roi venait d'aboyer. Thorin avait attrapé et plaqué Bilbo contre lui d'une main tout en désarmant Jehan de l'autre avec une attaque suffisamment puissante pour faire réfléchir les mercenaires qui furent témoins de la scène. Bilbo lui même n'osa plus esquisser un geste lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était plus une main fine et glaciale qui le tenait de manière désagréable, mais bien un bras puissant qui le pressait contre un torse chaud et, même s'il sentait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se défaire de la poigne de Thorin, cela ne le dérangea pas dans la mesure où il n'éprouvait ni l'envie, ni le besoin de s'éloigner de lui, au contraire.

Conscient qu'il venait de prendre le dessus uniquement grâce à l'effet de surprise, Thorin ne chercha pas à forcer sa chance et, maintenant qu'il avait le hobbit avec lui, le roi nain ne se soucia plus de la discussion et recula lentement, pas à pas, tenant fermement Bilbo contre lui, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'humain désarmé qui fulminait de rage. Puis, dans un souffle, voyant que Jehan se tendait dangereusement, tel un félin prêt à bondir, il s'adressa à ses soldats, sans aucun scrupule :

- Tuez les. Tous.


	6. Chapter 6

Haye,

je sais, je me fais attendre en ce moment, sorry. Je viens de vivre un été houleux et là, j'ai plein de devoir à rendre et de truc à faire. Je vais essayer de tenir des dates plus rapprochées prochainement.  
Fin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de l'attente.

Je veux aussi remercier tous les reviewers qui n'ont pas de compte et à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement.

* * *

Bilbo se redressa en toussant faiblement, étourdi par la fumée acre des fumigènes que les mercenaires avaient allumé pour couvrir leur fuite. L'auberge se situait un peu à l'écart des habitations principales de la mine, dans une zone qui comprenait principalement des anciens entrepôts de joailleries, pierres et matériaux nécessaires à l'extraction du minerai. Zone désaffectée depuis l'attaque de Smaug qui ressemblait maintenant plus à un champ de bataille qu'autre chose. Le hobbit se mit à genoux et chercha à reprendre sa respiration, rendue difficile à cause de son flanc enflammé par douleur qui pulsait de sa côte brisée. Un tintement clair lui fit lever les yeux et sa gorge s'assécha lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Thorin et Jehan étaient encore en train de combattre, qu'ils n'avaient pas arrêté depuis que le nain avait jeter son cambrioleur au sol pour parer l'attaque furieuse du mercenaire, au moment où les troupes d'Erebor s'étaient lancées à l'assaut de l'auberge. Le cœur de Bilbo se glaça lorsqu'il vit l'humain esquiver la lame elfique de Thorin avant de feinter pour répliquer. L'acier siffla, quelques gouttes écarlates giclèrent puis les deux combattants se remirent en garde, s'affrontant du regard, se menaçant de leur lame et seul le hobbit se soucia du filet de sang qui coulait de manière affolée le long de la gorge du roi nain. Il s'en était fallut d'un cheveux et ça c'était passé tellement vite que Bilbo n'était même pas sur d'avoir vraiment vu Thorin répliquer d'une botte qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Pourtant, face à lui, Jehan fronça les sourcils en lançant un regard troublé à son avant bras, fraichement entaillé sur toute la longueur. Puis, vif comme un serpent, l'humain attaqua de nouveau. Les coups s'échangèrent avec une rapidité et une ardeur terrifiante, les deux guerriers prenaient des risques inconsidérés dans le but de porté préjudice à l'autre. Ils s'immobilisèrent encore une fois, face à face, les lames croisées, les yeux étincelants et la mâchoire crispée.

Bilbo se leva à ce moment, encore un peu étourdi et désorienté par la fumée qui troublait ses sens. Immédiatement, l'attention des deux combattants se concentra sur lui, sans qu'aucun des guerriers ne jettent le moindre regard de son côté.

- Bilbo, tu reste derrière moi.

- Voyons, petite chose, tu ne vas tout de même pas lui faire confiance… N'oublies pas que tu es celui qui a transpercé le corps du premier héritier… Erebor ne te pardonnera jamais une chose pareille… Joins toi à moi, je saurai te protéger… tout en prenant soin de toi.

Personne ne vit le coup partir, encore moi Jehan qui se trouva soudainement propulsé au sol, la lèvre percée et la pommette cuisante. Thorin venait de frapper, du poing et il attaqua de nouveau mais l'humain parvint à éviter l'épée qui heurta violement le sol et il se redressa souplement, les yeux brillant d'une froide colère. Puis, il regarda autour de lui, pour la première fois depuis le début de son combat contre Thorin qui avait accaparé toute son attention. Jehan serra les dents. Beaucoup trop d'humains gisaient au sol malgré les archers qui faisaient mouches parmi les rangs de Thorin et des fumigènes qui brouillaient la vision des nains, offrant l'avantage aux mercenaires qui étaient accoutumés à se battre à l'aveugle. L'humain avait beau être d'une cruauté et d'un esprit malfaisant à l'extrême, il était loin d'être le genre de leader qui laissait mourir ses hommes en vain et Jehan savait reconnaître une situation critique, et ils étaient en plein dedans. Il était conscient que, si le combat s'éternisait, il avait une chance de tuer Thorin, malgré la puissance de ce dernier, le mercenaire gardait l'avantage de la taille et de l'expérience, mais cela ne l'avancerait à rien et lui coûterait surement la vie de beaucoup de ses mercenaires.  
Jehan lança un regard au petit cambrioleur, jaugea la distance qui le séparait du hobbit, mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste vers lui, le roi nain se plaça entre lui et Bilbo, menaçant. Les guerriers d'Erebor continuaient d'arriver, toujours plus nombreux, Thorin semblait à peine essoufflé de son combat et bien déterminé à ne rien lâcher aux mercenaires.

Jehan serra les lèvres, il commençait à comprendre que s'ils s'attardaient, très peu de ses hommes ne sortiraient de cette mine vivants, mieux valait cesser le massacre maintenant, s'éloigner quelques temps, se faire oublier, puis revenir en force. Encore une fois, son regard s'attarda sur Bilbo qui se figea lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens pour y lire une promesse terrible puis, alors que Thorin avança sur lui dans le but de continuer le combat, l'humain poussa un sifflement strident, avant de disparaître, de même que tous ses sbires, dans la fumée des fumigènes dont la densité venait de doubler.

- Traquez les ! Ils vont se mêler aux étrangers de la place du marché ! Ne les laissez pas s'échapper !

Au fond de lui, Thorin savait que les mercenaires étaient sans doute maitres dans l'art de la fuite et du camouflage, mais il ordonna tout de même à ce que tous les humains, ou même les elfes, présents dans le royaume pour affaire, commerce ou autre, soient contrôlés et aient de quoi justifier leur présence.

- Non ! Lâchez-moi !

Le roi se retourna à temps pour voir son hobbit se débattre furieusement, cherchant à se défaire de la poigne de l'un des soldats d'Erebor, qui, croyant bien faire, s'était emparé de lui. Avec un fourbe coup de coude et aidé par l'énergie du désespoir, Bilbo parvint à se libérer. Le regard qu'il lança ensuite à Thorin fut bref, très bref, mais cela suffit au roi pour jauger de la peur qui l'habitait alors, peur que, comme l'avait prédit Jehan, le hobbit soit arrêté et jugé pour la tentative d'assassina à l'encontre de Fili, peur de ne pas trouver ses mots pour s'expliquer, s'il le pouvait, peur de s'être fait une fausse idée quant à la compréhension et au pardon de Thorin. Et avant que ce dernier n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, le cambrioleur avait pris la fuite.

- Votre majesté ? Que devons-nous… ?

- Laissez ! Je m'en occupe.

Et, sans prendre le temps de rengainer Orcrist, Thorin s'élança derrière Bilbo, bien déterminé à le retrouver avant qu'un certain humain ne le fasse à sa place.

Le hobbit bifurqua une paire de fois au sein des entrepôts de ce quartier oublié de la mine. Il cherchait tout simplement un coin où disparaître, pour se faire oublier et retourner ensuite dans la Comté, loin de ce cauchemar. Il était incapable de formuler la moindre excuse pour ce qu'il avait fait, surtout qu'il n'avait même pas été forcé à joindre Jehan dans la mesure où il s'était lui même présenté à la compagnie le soir si lointain où il avait surpris la conversation de Jehan et Edaïn. Et surtout, il avait peur. Il était terrorisé par l'idée de se trouver une nouvelle fois face à la colère et la déception de Thorin.

Lorsqu'il entendit des pas lourds derrière lui, le hobbit voulut accélérer l'allure, mais son corps blessé et épuisé rechigna une première fois à lui obéir. Bilbo avisa un petit couloir non loin, entre deux bâtiments et s'y engouffra, il n'eut besoin de que dix mètres avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un cul de sac. Le cambrioleur n'eut même pas la force de pester, il s'approcha tristement du mur qui venait de détruire tout espoir de fuite alors que son poursuivant pénétrait à son tour dans le couloir. Thorin marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il constata que Bilbo ne pourrait aller plus loin, il s'assura que la zone était déserte avant de rengainer doucement son arme et de s'approcher du hobbit apeuré.

- Bilbo…

En réponse, le cambrioleur serra les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler et se retourna, les yeux rivés au sol, le visage d'une pâleur cadavérique. Le roi se figea un instant, incertain sur la conduite à tenir pour ne pas empirer les choses, instant qu'il rompit lorsque le regard farouche de Bilbo croisa une nouvelle fois le sien. En trois enjambés, il fut sur le hobbit qui se recroquevilla, les yeux fuyants et les lèvres pincées. Encore une fois, Thorin fut troublé et hésita sur le geste à adopter, mais sa main ne prit pas la peine d'y réfléchir et vint se poser elle même sur la joue du plus petit, caressant délicatement d'un pouce léger le bleu qui ornait la pommette de Bilbo qui s'était crispé.

- Je… je suis en état d'arrestation ?  
- Tu as manigancé avec un groupe de criminels et levé la main sur le premier héritier d'Erebor…

- Pourquoi ?  
- Je cherchais un moyen… d'éviter tout ça.  
- Tout ça quoi ? Que voulaient-ils ?  
- La mort du roi d'Erebor… et de ses héritiers.

Thorin fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'était allé faire Bilbo dans cette compagnie, incapable d'admettre que le plus petit était prêt à mettre ainsi sa vie en danger pour lui et sa famille. Ce dernier tremblait encore et gardait un regard désespérément fuyant, son flanc le brulait, de même que le regard du roi qu'il sentait posés sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me f… Que va t-il m'arriver, Maintenant ?  
- Je ne te ferai aucun mal, n'ais crainte, mais je ne te donnerai pas la liberté de retourner chez toi, ni celle de vaquer en personne libre.

Bilbo serra les lèvres et ferma les yeux, Jehan avait raison, son crime n'allait pas être pardonné, qu'importe les raisons.

- Je vais donc être emprisonné…  
- Bien sûr que non ! Tu resteras à mes côtés ou bien aux côtés de guerriers dignes de confiance, jusqu'à ce que cet humain et ses mercenaires soient mis à mort. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te voir de nouveau confronté à eux. Je te rendrai ta liberté lorsque tu ne seras plus menacé. Tu n'es pas capable de gérer ta sécurité tout seul, je vais donc le faire à ta place.

Le souffle du hobbit eut un accro et, une nouvelle fois, il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard grave de Thorin, qui continuait de lui caresser doucement la joue, sans même s'en rendre compte. Toutefois, le roi fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le regard du cambrioleur était anormalement brillant et que sa respiration restait chaotique alors que cela faisait un moment que leur course avait cessé. Inquiet, il passa ses doigts sur le front du plus petit et pesta lorsqu'il constata qu'il était brulant tandis que Bilbo se recroquevillait plus encore, terrifié par la sourde colère qu'il sentait monter dans le corps du roi face à lui.

- Combien de temps as-tu passé en compagnie de cet humain ?

- Je…

- Combien ?  
- Je ne sais plus.

Le plus petit déglutit, la peur et la fièvre troublaient ses pensées au moins aussi bien que la proximité de Thorin, dont les doigts inspectaient son visage, ses cernes noires, la blessure sous son œil, impact que le poing de Jehan avait laissé il n'y a pas si longtemps. Conscient de l'inconfort de Bilbo, le roi ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise, mais il était en colère de constater l'état désastreux dans lequel il retrouvait son hobbit.

- Et cela fait combien de nuits que tu ne dors plus ? Combien de jours viens-tu de passer sans manger ?

Bilbo se trouva incapable de répondre à cette question, écrasé par la fureur du roi qui se rendait peu à peu compte de l'horreur qu'avait dû être le quotidien du plus petit. Toutefois, il attrapa la main de Thorin lorsqu'elle se posa sur son menton, l'empêchant de le forcer à relever sa tête, ce qui exposerait des blessures qui gagneraient à ne pas être remarquées par le roi guerrier.

- Je... je vais bien Thorin. Je veux simplement oublier… tout ça.

- Je veux m'en assurer moi-même.

Agile, la main du roi feinta pour attraper le poignet de celle qui le tenait, mais il s'immobilisa immédiatement quand Bilbo glapit de douleur. Effaré, Thorin le relâcha aussitôt, portant devant ses yeux sa paume enduite d'un sang carmin alors que le cambrioleur cherchait à cacher de sa manche sa peau cruellement écorchée par les liens qui avaient noués ses poignets, juste avant que Thorin et sa garde ne prennent l'auberge d'assaut.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Thorin…

Les sourcils froncés, le roi n'écouta pas son hobbit et lui attrapa franchement le menton pour le forcer doucement à exposer sa gorge, cachée par le haut col de la tunique, laissant seulement apercevoir quelques traces de lacérations, celles qui avaient captées le regard du roi au moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés la première fois sur Bilbo.

- Non.

Malgré la supplique du plus petit qui n'avait plus la force de se débattre, il délaça rapidement le haut du vêtement, la mâchoire serrée à s'en faire mal alors qu'il constatait à quel point Bilbo avait été maltraité, essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur la marque des doigts qui semblaient incrustés dans sa peau. Puis il se figea, les yeux écarquillés, avant de murmurer :

- Qu'a t-il fait ?

Sous le choque, les yeux rivés sur l'odieuse marque qu'avaient laissés les dents de l'humain, le roi ne fut même pas capable de ressentir la moindre colère, malgré son corps qui tremblait de fureur, il se contenta de poser ses doigts sur la balafre, gommant de la pulpe du pouce le sang séché qui était resté accroché à la peau. Il n'avait même pas remarqué les quelques larmes de honte et d'accablement qui coulaient maintenant sur les joues de Bilbo.

- Thorin, s'il vous plait...

- Qu'a t-il fait ?

Il n'avait pas crié, pourtant, c'était tout comme. Sa voix déjà profonde aggravée par la colère claqua comme un coup de tonnerre et le hobbit ne put que se coller davantage au mur qui le supportait dans un vain espoir de fuir le regard brulant qui le fixait. Le cambrioleur était maintenant tiraillé entre l'envie de s'enfouir dans les bras chauds du nain qui lui ferait oublier tout ça pour laisser enfin couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis des jours ou alors s'enfuir très loin de lui, de son regard, de ce qu'il pensera de lui lorsqu'il comprendra que les mains de Jehan avaient souillées son corps.

- Rien…  
- Rien ?!

Encore une fois, Thorin ne put empêcher sa voix de claquer violemment et il se mordit la lèvre lorsque Bilbo sursauta face au ton qu'il venait d'employer. Constatant qu'il fuyait toujours son regard, il posa sa main à plat sur le mur prêt de la tête du hobbit et approcha son visage afin de planter ses yeux dans ceux, angoissés, de son cambrioleur. La terreur qui suintait du corps de ce dernier fit mal au roi et, délicatement, du dos de son index il sécha les larmes qui avaient coulées sur les joues pâles tout en maudissant tacitement Jehan avec les mêmes mots qu'il avait utilisé le jour où Smaug les avait délogé d'Erebor et que les elfes s'étaient détournés d'eux. Sa main vint ensuite se perdre dans les douces boucles du hobbit tandis que celle qui était rivée au mur glissa pour l'attraper par les épaules et l'attirer dans une étreinte. Du moins, il l'aurait voulu, mais Bilbo poussa un cri de douleur alors que les doigts du roi venaient de frôler son flanc. Le souffle coupé, vidé de ses forces, le plus petit se laissa tomber et, la souffrance annihilant ses autres sens, il ne se rendit pas compte que les bras de Thorin avaient accompagnés sa chute mais il revint à la raison lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts empressés défaire sa tunique pour jauger l'état de son corps. Immédiatement, il chercha à se débattre. Il ne voulait pas que Thorin le voie, pas comme ça.

- Bilbo, je ne vais pas te faire du mal, je te le promets.  
- Lâchez moi !  
- Tu es blessé…

- Je vais bien.

Le roi fut interloqué un moment. Il était flagrant que le hobbit n'allait pas bien du tout, entre sa respiration archaïque, ses yeux emplis de souffrance et sa main plaquée sur son flanc alors qu'il était agenouillé au sol, tremblant de tous ses membres, tout cela témoignaient bien de l'intense douleur qui l'habitait en ce moment. Doucement, Thorin mit un genoux à terre et tendit de nouveau sa main vers les lacets de la tunique, ne s'immobilisant qu'au moment où la faible poigne du hobbit s'empara de son poignet pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

- Que cherches tu à me cacher ?

- Rien.

Bilbo ne pourrait dire pourquoi, mais s'il y avait bien une personne qui ne devait pas voir les marques qui recouvraient maintenant son corps, c'était Thorin. Celui-là même qui cherchait à lui venir en aide. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que la douleur disparaisse pour que le guerrier puisse reprendre là où ils en étaient juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule, au moment où il allait le prendre dans ses bras. Quant au roi, il hésita un instant, ne sachant s'il valait mieux laisser Bilbo avec sa douleur et ses non-dits ou bien s'il devait le forcer, au risque de passer pour une brute. Il finit par trouver une alternative et, les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux du hobbit qui se figea, Thorin fit passer sa main sous le vêtement et remonta le long du corps tremblant. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur la nouvelle maigreur qu'il sentait à travers les cotes saillantes et ne s'intéressa qu'à l'essentiel : la zone qui semblait si sensible, et pour cause, même en tâtonnant légèrement à l'aveugle, Thorin devina que l'os était brisé, surtout que la respiration du hobbit devint laborieuse alors qu'il cherchait à retenir des larmes de douleur lorsque les doigts, pourtant doux, vinrent tourmenter son flanc douloureux.

- Bilbo… Je dois vérifier que la blessure soit bien propre, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la laisser ainsi. Je te promets que je ne ferai aucun commentaire et que je ne te jugerai pas, quoique je voie.

Sans voix, épuisé et vaincu, Bilbo ne pu que secouer négativement la tête, incapable de faire plus pour se soustraire à la bienveillance du grand roi, il ne voulait pas que ce dernier puisse voir les marques laissées par les dents de Jehan, mais il ne pouvait pas lutter, pas face à Thorin. Se faire choyer ainsi par le nain dont la pensée aidait à surmonter les pires épreuves, alors que, quelques heures plus tôt, il se trouvait dans un cauchemar sans issu, c'était inespéré et plus que bienvenu. Il ne chercha donc pas à empêcher le roi qui finit de délacer sa tunique et ne put que serrer les dents et fermer les yeux, pour ne pas voir ceux du nain qui venaient de virer au noir. Mais Thorin tint sa promesse et, si sa mâchoire se serra à en devenir douloureuse alors qu'il comptait mentalement le nombre de morsures qui parsemaient le corps du plus petit, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour poser ou bien hurler toutes les questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres. Toutefois, il ne tint plus lorsque son regard tomba sur la morsure, profonde, qui trônait insolemment sous le nombril de Bilbo, puis, celle, plus cruelle, qui se devinait malgré la peau teintée de noir, sur la côte brisée. Le hobbit sursauta violement lorsque le poing du roi percuta le mur contre lequel il était adossé et il refusa de lever le regard, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait lire dans celui de Thorin. Il gémit de douleur lorsque les doigts revinrent étudier sa blessure, usant de ses dernières forces pour retenir ses larmes. Mais la fièvre, la douleur, la honte et aussi le soulagement de se voir maintenant auprès du grand nain, en sécurité, et non plus en prise avec Jehan, vivre enfin ses premiers instants de confort, malgré la côte brisée et la colère du roi, et puis la certitude que ce ne soit pas seulement une accalmie mais bel et bien la fin de son calvaire, tout cela eut finalement raison du hobbit qui se trouva rapidement déchiré par un premier sanglot. Immédiatement, la fureur de Thorin se tut, même s'il elle enfla considérablement face aux larmes de son hobbit, et il glissa une nouvelle fois ses bras autour du corps tremblant, l'amenant à s'asseoir délicatement sur ses cuisses, lui même s'agenouillant pour pouvoir porter le plus petit et là, dans le couloir oublié, Bilbo, le petit cambrioleur de la Comté, pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, jusqu'à épuisement, bercé tendrement par le grand roi d'Erebor qui, s'il n'avait pas son hobbit à consoler, serait à l'instant occupé à traquer un certain humain au regard de glace.

Thorin attendit que le cambrioleur se calme avant de se lever doucement, Bilbo toujours dans ses bras. Il prit ensuite la direction de ses appartements, son regard sombre dissuadant qui que ce soit de faire la moindre remarque ou commentaire quant au statut d'ennemi d'Erebor que portait toujours l'ancien membre de la compagnie de Thorin : hobbit surprenant qui défia un jour le plus grand roi nain qu'Erebor n'ait connu et qui s'était mêlé à des mercenaires pour s'en prendre à la famille royale.

Toutefois, Thorin s'immobilisa lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'aile réservée aux rois et princes, car celui qui l'accueillit ne fut personne d'autre que Kili, seul, le visage assombri par les heures terribles qu'il venait de passer auprès du chevet de son frère, attendant en vain le moindre signe de vie.

- Kili, il n'est p…  
- Je sais. Je vous fait confiance, si vous dite qu'il est innocent, je vous croirais.

- Dans ce cas, que fais tu là ?  
- Je voulais vous prévenir : Daïn est furieux, il se demande qui respectera l'autorité d'Erebor si l'on apprend que les assassins, les traitres et les voleurs sont pardonnés avant même d'être entendus. Il affirme que Bilbo doit payer, en titre d'exemple.

- Je me demande bien qu'elle autorité nous gagnerons si nous décapitions un hobbit malade et à bout de force…  
- Il va si mal ?  
- Je ne sais pas, il est épuisé. Son corps semble avoir été privé de beaucoup de choses, à commencer par un sommeil serein et à manger régulièrement. Sans oublier l'état de stress constant dans lequel il vient de vivre… Et les mauvais traitements.

Kili fronça un sourcil. Déjà que le ton de Thorin était impressionnant par la fureur qui y était contenue, les derniers mots avaient été murmurés d'une voix implacable, porteuse d'une promesse de mort terrifiante. Le brun ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et observa un instant le visage serein qui reposait contre la poitrine de son oncle.

- Il dort ?  
- Il s'est évanoui, je pense. Je vais l'emmener chez moi, ce sera plus sûr, je ne veux pas que mon cousin se mêle de ça.

- S'il le fait, vous n'avez qu'à lui rappeler que sa chère pint… fille, n'a la vie, ou bien l'honneur, sauf seulement grâce à l'intervention du hobbit qui s'est, par la même occasion, privé d'une aide bien précieuse.

Kili n'attendit pas la réponse de son oncle et tourna les talons pour retourner veiller son frère. Non, il n'en voulait plus à Bilbo d'avoir porter un coup qui aurait pu être mortel contre Fili, plus maintenant qu'il commençait à comprendre qu'il lui avait, en réalité, sauver la vie. Mais ce qu'il reprochait au cambrioleur, c'était simplement d'avoir permis à Dune de s'enfuir et de revenir en vie.

Thorin, quant à lui, pinça les lèvres face à l'insolence de son neveu, qui s'évertuait chaque jour à haïr un peu plus le roi des Monts de fer, sa fille et le roi d'Erebor depuis que l'annonce du mariage avait été faite, puis il prit la direction de ses propres appartements pour déposer Bilbo sur le lit d'une chambre vide, collée à la sienne.

Il prit le temps de nettoyer le hobbit, changea ses vêtements de cuir, qui portaient l'odeur glacée du chasseur de prime, pour l'habiller avec l'une de ses tuniques, suffisamment grande pour lui servir de chemise de nuit. Il le borda ensuite et s'éclipsa un instant pour trouver de quoi manger ou, à défaut, un serviteur qui aurait le temps de faire un aller retour jusqu'aux cuisines de cette aile-ci. Il passa ensuite dans la chambre de son premier héritier, non surpris d'y trouver le deuxième qui feulait méchamment sur la pauvre Dune qui avait ramené des nouveaux langes pour panser son fiancé. Lorsque Thorin pénétra dans la salle, il fut happé par les yeux ténébreux du jeune nain qui, avant que le roi ne se mêle de la petite altercation, se dirigea vivement sur la princesse pour lui arracher les bandages des bras avant de la mettre dehors sous prétexte que « vous n'êtes pas encore marié, ce n'est pas à vous de vous occuper de lui ». Le grand nain fut mis à la porte par la même occasion sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, tout ce qu'il pu voir ce fut que, malgré l'acharnement de Kili à vouloir être son soigneur attitré, Fili semblait encore en vie.

- Il me déteste…

- Qui ça ?

- Kili. Quoique je fasse, il me rabroue constamment. J'essaie pourtant de me montrer douce et attentionnée envers vos deux neveux. Mais…

- N'ayez crainte Dune, vous finirez par faire votre place. Ne cherchez pas à vous forcer.

Thorin ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Il était conscient que la naine ne sera jamais acceptée par Kili et que Fili, même s'il était capable de se montrer courtois et poli, ne poussera jamais son rôle jusqu'à lui témoigner la moindre affection sincère. D'un certain côté, il avait pitié pour cette enfant qui était condamnée à vivre ainsi : détestée pour un mariage qu'elle haïssait et dont elle n'était aucunement coupable. Mais il lança un regard surpris à la princesse lorsqu'un petit rire cristallin passa entre ses lèvres fines.

- Je crois que, si je ne me forçais pas, vous et vos neveux auriez entendu beaucoup de chose qui ne vous auraient pas plu… Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une naine qui a été offerte à un prince arrogant d'un royaume dont il héritera un jour, et tout ce qu'on l'on a daigné m'apprendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ce n'est rien d'autre que de me taire et de sourire. Pourtant, malgré cela je suis lucide. Je sais que vous ne pensez pas vos paroles bienveillantes tout comme moi je ne pense rien des politesses que je m'efforce à dire aux gens qui vivent ici. Je sais que je suis coincée à Erebor, enchainée à Fili et à son peuple, et ce, jusqu'à ma mort. Ma place ? Je me la suis déjà faite. Dans l'ombre de votre neveu, à veiller à son bien être, rester polie envers son frère et son oncle malgré tout ce qu'ils me diront. Voilà. Vous vouliez une princesse ? Je suis la personne parfaite pour ce rôle.  
- Tu te trompes Dune. Ton rôle n'est ni de te taire, ni de te cacher dans l'ombre. Fili aussi a été forcer de t'épouser, comme toi, il sait où est sa place, comme toi, il a appris à se taire. Tous les deux, vous avez bien plus de choses en commun que tu pourrais croire. Ce que l'on attend de toi, en tant que princesse d'Erebor, c'est de veiller sur un peuple jeune, en pleine éclosion, seconder Fili et Kili dans leur rôle de leader tout en gardant un œil sur eux, comme le faisait Dis avec moi et toutes les reines avant toi. Toi et Fili n'êtes pas des objets de transaction, malgré ce que vous semblez penser tous les deux, vous êtes le symbole de la nouvelle postérité d'Erebor, de sa stabilité et de son futur. Tu nous vois comme des personnes qui n'acceptent ta présence ici simplement parce que tu es la princesse des Monts de Fer, mais, en même temps, c'est le seul visage que tu acceptes de nous montrer. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de laisser tomber le masque et de cesser de te cacher derrière ton titre ? Sur ce, bonsoir, j'ai un hobbit à soigner.

Sans voix, Dune s'effaça pour laisser passer le monarque en le suivant des yeux, jeta un œil à la porte qui fermait la chambre de Fili avant de porter à nouveau son regard sur le dos de Thorin qui s'éloignait. Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils, remonta ses manches et pénétra dans la chambre de son fiancé. A Kili qui l'accueillit en lui demandant poliment d'aller voir ailleurs, elle se contenta de lui balancer à la figure les serviettes humides qu'il n'avait pas voulut prendre un peu plus tôt et décréta que, lorsqu'elle reviendra, elle voulait voir le corps de cet abruti d'épéiste aussi propre qu'il se devait et que les draps devront être changés, aucun prince digne de ce nom n'avait à barboter dans son propre sang, que diable. Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre la tête haute. En trois mots, Thorin venait de transformer la princesse des Monts de fer en future reine d'Erebor.

Un peu plus loin, dans la chambre qui jouxtait celle du grand roi, un hobbit fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil troublé. Un regard glacial hantait ses pensées et ses rêves, sans lui laisser aucun répit, emballant son codeur, la sensation des mains froides parcourant sa peau fit trembler son corps et les mots malsains chuchotés à son oreille le firent gémir doucement. Toutefois, ses cauchemars partirent en fumée lorsqu'une main douce vint cueillir délicatement la sienne tandis que des doigts galants s'emmêlèrent dans ses boucles indomptées. Mais si le sommeil de Bilbo devint si serein et que ses songes prirent en douceur, ce fut surtout grâce au léger baiser qui fut déposé par des lèvres chaudes sur son front, accompagné par des promesses murmurées avec dévotion par la voix profonde du roi d'Erebor.

* * *

PS: Pour mes lecteurs/lectrices cavalier(e)s:

Je vous déconseille grandement d'aller dans une rivière à cheval. Ou plutôt, ce que je vous déconseille, c'est de retirer vos chaussures pour plonger dans la rivière, surtout si vous montez à cru. D'abord, parce que le pantalon de cheval mouillé, ça glisse sur les poils de cheval à cette saison, ensuite, parce que quand vous courez derrière votre bourrique qui se fait la mal dans l'eau, y a toujours un tesson de verre qui traîne pour vous couper le pied. Fin bref, après c'est galère de faire une balade correcte avec les chaussures accrochées au cou parce qu'on peut pas les porter à cause du sang qui coule, et puis en plus, quand c'est le jour ou on a décidé de monter sans mors et que la gestion de la direction est un peu chaotique (du moins, plus que d'habitude), les éraflures et égratignures sur le pied à cause des buissons de ronce (sans parler des orties), c'est douloureux.

Fin bref. Conseil d'ami, prenez le comme vous voulez.


	7. Chapter 7

- Mais laissez moi faire, Mahal ! Je suis simplement en train de changer ses bandages !  
- Je peux très bien le faire moi-même ! Vous n'avez pas à poser vos sales pattes sur le corps de mon frère !  
- Mais vous êtes incroyable, vous ! De nous deux, la fiancée de Fili, c'est moi.  
- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison !  
- Pas une raison ? Si moi je n'ai pas le droit de le toucher, qui le fera ? Je peux toujours rappeler l'infirmière que vous avez balancé dehors, sa présence m'arrangerait beaucoup parce que j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer à la nurse !  
- Hors de question ! Cette gourde est incapable de faire une suture correcte !  
- Pas plus que vous.  
- Et puis quoi ? Vous attendiez des remerciements ?  
- Ce n'était pas à moi de recoudre Fili !  
- Pourtant, c'est vous qui avez insisté pour le faire !  
- Parce que j'avais peur pour la vie de mon fiancé. Qui sait de quoi vous êtes capable avec une aiguille et du fil dans les mains ?  
- Vous savez, Dune, je vous trouve de plus en plus désagréable.  
- La politesse vous est retournée.

Kili grommela méchamment et se détourna lorsque la naine se pencha sur le corps de son fiancé pour défaire le pansement. Il revint auprès du blond et lui prit délicatement sa main brisée pour y ajuster le bandage. Ils restèrent silencieux de longs instants, occupés à soigner les plaies du guerrier blond inconscient, plaies qui, au fil des jours, commençaient à se résorber franchement tandis que l'animosité qui stagnait entre le frère et la fiancée ne faisait que prendre de l'ampleur.

- Vous affirmez que vous n'êtes pas amoureuse de Fili, pourtant, vous n'avez rien dit lorsque votre père a annoncé que le mariage aurait lieu sitôt qu'il ouvrirait les yeux.  
- Parce que vous pensez que j'ai mon mot à dire ?  
- Vous auriez pu faire entendre votre voix !  
- Qui l'aurait écoutée ?  
- Arrêtez de vous plaindre de cette manière en vous faisant passer pour la victime, je trouve ça pathétique.

Choquée par la colère et la rage qui suintait des paroles de Kili, Dune resta quelques instants bouche bée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait insulter, encore moins par Kili, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait victime d'une haine presque palpable, violente par son implacabilité. Troublée, elle fit un pas en arrière, les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est vous qui êtes pathétique à en vouloir à la terre entière ! Vous n'êtes pas concerné par ce mariage, pourtant, il vous fait plus de mal à vous qu'à votre frère et moi réunis ! A vous entendre il s'agit plus d'une exécution publique qu'une union pacifique ! Mais, Mahal ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Je ne veux aucun mal à votre frère et j'ose même affirmer qu'il aurait pu tomber sur pire que moi vu son statut de premier héritier ! Et vous savez ce qui est le pire ? C'est de savoir que, dorénavant, je vais devoir partager mon quotidien avec un nain aussi haïssable que vous ! Vous n'avez même pas remarqué que ces derniers jours, j'avais fait des efforts pour vous être plus agréable ! Non ? Parce que vous êtes trop concentré à vous évertuer de me faire comprendre que la seule chose que vous apprécierez chez moi, c'est ma mort ! Si moi je suis pathétique parce que je suis soumise à mon père, vous, vous êtes pitoyable parce que…  
- Parce qu'il est amoureux de moi et qu'il estime que c'est de votre faute si je ne me suis pas encore donné à lui.

Dune hoqueta sous la surprise et Kili, qui attendait ce moment depuis des jours, se désintéressa totalement de la naine en larme pour se jeter sur son frère qui venait d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux.

- Fili ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as soif ? Mal ? Pas trop froid ?

Sans voix, Dune regarda, ébahie, Kili qui réajustait les couvertures, vérifiait les bandages tout en attrapant une décoction qui trainait près du lit. « Amoureux de Fili » ? Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le voir plus tôt ? Tous ces murmures chuchotés dans le creux de l'oreille du blessé, ces attouchements, légères caresses volées qu'il se permettait en changeant les bandages ou bien en nettoyant son corps, cette manière de lui embrasser le visage avant de quitter la pièce… Petits gestes anodins… S'ils avaient été fait par elle, sa fiancée. Pas par Kili. Et elle n'avait rien remarqué, focalisée sur la colère qui lui était retournée.  
Troublée, elle fit un pas en arrière lorsque Kili passa tendrement ses doigts dans la crinière de son grand frère pour l'aider à se redresser.

La naine posa sur le meuble le plus proche le matériel de soin quelle avait dans les mains et s'enfuit discrètement. Mais, avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna en interpellant Kili :

- Si mon père ou votre oncle me le demande, je répondrai que Fili est inconscient aussi longtemps que je pourrai tenir ce mensonge.

Elle sortie ensuite, émue d'avoir enfin soulevé autre chose que de la haine dans les yeux de son futur beau-frère.

- Hey, Kili, de quoi parle-t-elle ? Pourquoi Thorin ne doit pas savoir que je suis réveillé ?  
- Parce que Daïn te mariera à sa fille au moment même où il apprendra que tu es conscient.  
- Et Thorin ? Il est d'accord ? Il accepterait de marier son neveu convalescent ?  
- Thorin a déjà usé de toute la diplomatie dont il est capable pour empêcher Daïn de prononcer l'union alors que tu étais encore entre la vie et la mort.  
- Pourquoi est-il si pressé ?  
- Les mercenaires qui t'ont attaqué sont toujours en cavale, de même que Edaïn, celui qui a monté tout ça. Le roi des Monts de Fer a peur que Dune soit de nouveau capturée, parce que sa signature offrira beaucoup de chose à celui qui la prendra pour épouse, et Daïn ne veut personne d'autre qu'un héritier d'Erebor.

Ils se turent quelques instants, Kili caressant distraitement le visage pâle de Fili du bout des doigts. Il prit sa respiration et tenta d'amorcer un geste pour venir embrasser ces lèvres qui le tentaient mais le blond écarquilla les yeux et se redressa soudainement en attrapant les épaules de son frère, sourd à la douleur qui pulsa alors dans sa poitrine :

- Bilbo ! Il est retenu prisonnier par les mercenaires qui m'ont attaqué ! Il faut dire à Thorin qu'il n'est pas notre ennemi ! Il a été forcé de porter la main sur moi, nous devons aller le chercher avant qu'il ne soit top tard, tu dois me croire !  
- Calme toi, Fili, Thorin a récupérer Bilbo le jour même où tu t'es fait attaquer. Depuis, il s'occupe personnellement de la convalescence du semi-homme, tu n'as pas à craindre pour lui.

Ses yeux sombres ancrés dans ceux, soulagés, de son frère, Kili posa sa main sur le torse de ce dernier et, d'une pression, le força à se rallonger, tout en prenant place sur son ventre, à califourchon.

- Cela fait combien de jours ?  
- C'est le cinquième aujourd'hui.

Fili se laissa docilement faire lorsque Kili, avec délicatesse, entreprit de défaire entièrement le bandage, tâche abandonnée par Dune, pour exposer la sinistre balafre qui ornait son torse.

- Tu as mal ?  
- C'est supportable.

Kili tendit le bras pour attraper le pot qui contenait un onguent curatif dans lequel il trempa trois doigts. Il vint ensuite les poser légèrement sur la blessure de Fili qui se raidit, ne s'attendant pas à ce que ce soit si froid. Le plus jeune appliqua une couche généreuse sur la plaie puis il s'attaqua presque avec tendresse à la trace nette laissée par le fouet de Jehan, sur la pommette du plus vieux. Avec ce qu'il lui restait sur les doigts, il recouvrit ensuite toutes les blessures faites par le dernier combat de Fili, autorisant parfois à sa main à déraper pour voler quelques caresses interdites. Lorsque le plus vieux poussa un premier soupir ravi, abandonné aux mains douces de son frère, ce dernier chuchota chaudement, la voix un peu rouée :

- Ca va ?  
- Tu as une exquise manière de faire qui me donne envie d'être blessé plus souvent…  
- Ne fais pas l'erreur de prendre ça pour un jeu.  
- Je sais que tu ne joues pas.  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'as tu dit à Dune ?  
- Elle fait maintenant partie de ma vie, que tu le veuilles ou non. Il y a certaines choses qu'elle se doit de savoir vis à vis de moi. Et je lui fais confiance, je sais qu'elle ne nous trahira pas.  
- Elle sera déshonorée à jamais si l'on apprend que son époux lui préfère son propre frère…  
- C'est pour cela qu'elle ne nous trahira pas, malgré tout ce qu'il lui en coûtera, elle a autant intérêt que nous à garder le silence.

Toujours assis sur le ventre de son frère, ses doigts curieux explorant paisiblement les lignes de ses abdos, Kili mordit sa lèvre inférieure, hésitant à rebondir sur une remarque qui ne sortira pas facilement de son esprit :

- Que tu ne t'es pas « encore » donné à moi ?  
- Kili… Je venais de sortir d'un coma nébuleux, je…  
- Tu as laissé entendre que j'ai une chance !  
- Ce sont les premiers mots qui me sont venus à l'esprit pour la calmer…  
- Non ! Tu…  
- Ecoute moi, Kili ! On en a déjà parlé. Mon mariage avec Dune évitera une guerre qui détruirait tout ce pour quoi Thorin a œuvré jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je te promets que rien ne changera entre nous, je ne me détournerai…  
- Justement ! Je veux que les choses changent !  
- Et elles ont changé ! Jamais je ne pensais pouvoir autant regretter mon vœu de fidélité, et pourtant… Mais nous devrions nous estimer heureux. Jamais rien ne nous séparera, nous continuerons à passer nos journées ensembles, nos entraînements, nos repas, nos aventures…  
- Ce sera de la torture….  
- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Cela fait des décennies que nous vivons côte à côte, ce n'est pas insurmontable.  
- Si, parce que maintenant, je sais que je te désire… Nos entraînements au corps à corps seront dorénavant plus… ou plutôt… bien moins…  
- Chaste ? Je sens que je vais fortement les apprécier dans ce cas…

Fili eut un petit sourire mutin qui tordit les entrailles de Kili : à porté de main et pourtant inaccessible… crétin de frère trop droit et trop raisonnable pour son propre bien !

- Si on ne dit rien...  
- On ne dira rien parce qu'il n'y aura rien à dire ! Il ne se passera rien entre nous, Kili, rien que nous devrions cacher !  
- Mais j'ai envie de toi !

Les yeux assombris par le désir, Kili se pencha en avant tout en faisant glisser ses mains le long du torse de son frère, jusqu'aux épaules qu'il caressa avidement, puis le long de la nuque qu'il attrapa fermement. Troublé par sa soudaine franchise, Fili ne chercha pas à se dérober au toucher et resta figé, les yeux plantés dans ceux du plus jeune, curieux de voir jusqu'à où ce dernier était capable d'aller.

- Laisse moi t'embrasser.

- Tu nous fais du mal Kili, arrête !  
- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'envoies pas au diable ?  
- Parce que tu es foutrement tentant.  
- Et foutrement tenté…

Le plus vieux ne put s'empêcher d'attraper la taille du corps qui le surplombait alors que les lèvres de Kili se posèrent légèrement sur celles, entrouvertes, du guerrier blond, dans une caresse furtive qui fut rompue avant même que le baiser ne se fasse.

- Je t'en pris, Fili…  
- Sois raisonnable, il ne nous arrivera rien de bon si nous cédons.  
- Qu'en sais tu ?

D'une légère pression, Fili força le plus jeune à s'éloigner.

- Je ne veux pas vivre une passion secrète et sans issue avec mon petit frère ! Je sais que ça nous détruira, tous les deux.

La gorge nouée face à l'impassibilité du blond, Kili se dégagea de lui et s'éloigna, le regard fuyant.

- Parce que tu penses que résister jusqu'à ce que ça nous consume est une meilleure idée ?

La voix brisée remua le plus vieux qui fit un effort pour se retenir d'appeler Kili et le supplier de l'embrasser.

- Tu as déjà commencé à te consumer... pourquoi… ? Cela fait des années que nous avons une relation quasi fusionnelle… pourquoi cela doit-il tourner au cauchemar maintenant ?  
- Je viens de passer cinq jours à me poser cette question. J'en ai simplement déduit que je t'aime depuis toujours, mais que je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte. J'aurais aimé que jamais ce voile ne se lève…

- Si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé…  
- Si c'était à refaire, je mettrai la langue.

Et Fili se trouva seul avec ses regrets lorsque la porte claqua sur les talons de son jeune frère.

* * *

_La gifle vola et percuta la joue du hobbit qui fut étourdi par l'impact violent. Jehan porta ensuite ses doigts au coin de ses lèvres et sourit comme un damné lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'un mince filet de sang y coulait. Bilbo avait réussit d'un coup de tête à lui fendre la lèvre inférieur._

_- Tu te défends bien petite chose… le temps que tu as passé auprès des nains n'a pas été vain…  
- Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire !_

_Toujours accroupi face à Bilbo, Jehan observa quelques instant le hobbit se démener pour se défaire de ses liens. Puis il sourit de nouveau, d'un doux sourire amusé, avant de passer doucement ses doigts sur la joue meurtrie de son jouet affolé qui s'immobilisa immédiatement.  
_

_- Oh… tu le penses réellement ?  
_

_Bilbo dégluti, sentant que le ton de l'humain ne présageait rien de bon._

_- Penses-tu réellement pouvoir me résister indéfiniment, petite chose ?  
__- Laisse-moi ! Je ne porterai pas la main sur Thorin ! Et je saurai t'empêcher de lui faire le moindre mal !_

_Jehan rigola légèrement et caressa plus franchement la joue du hobbit de la paume de sa main. Ses doigts vinrent ensuite se perdre dans les longues boucles du plus petit. Puis, il sorti une petite dague de sa manche qu'il fit tourner agilement dans ses doigts, devant les yeux du hobbit pétrifié…_

_- Ecoute moi bien, petit hobbit, le roi nain est ici et il ne va pas tarder à prendre cette auberge d'assaut. A nous deux, nous pouvons le défaire... Tu vas passer inaperçu, tu attendras que son attention soit entièrement focalisée sur moi, puis tu frapperas… Même si tu ne le blesses pas ou que tu ne lui portes pas un coup fatal, ton action aura le mérite de détourner son attention quelques secondes, ce sera parfait… Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je saurai te couvrir si jamais il cherche à s'en prendre à toi..._

_En réponse, la mâchoire du hobbit claqua, ses dents tranchèrent la peau de l'humain qui n'eut que le temps de reculer son bras dont le poignet portait dorénavant une vilaine plaie sanguinolente. Immobilisé par les liens qui le tenaient, Bilbo vit la main se lever, le poing fermé, prêt à s'abattre. Il n'eut que le temps de fermer les yeux : l'uppercut de l'humain le cueillit à la pommette et résonna fortement dans son esprit étourdi, le laissant sonné, totalement offert à Jehan qui lui attrapa les cheveux pour le soulever légèrement._

_- Bilbo… je te promets que si tu me déçois aujourd'hui, que si tu me trahi et que Thorin s'en sort indemne… je saurai m'occuper de toi… n'ais aucun doute là-dessus, petite chose, si tu viens à te séparer de moi, je te retrouverai et je te le ferai payer… n'oublies pas que c'est à moi que tu appartiens… surtout, ne fais pas cette erreur là…_

- C'est un fiasco total ! Et vous en êtes responsable Jehan ! A partir de maintenant, il nous sera impossible de faire une nouvelle tentative ! La garde a été renforcée, la famille royale est constamment sur ses gardes et vous avez perdu beaucoup d'hommes ! Sans parler du mariage qui aura bientôt lieu ! Maudite soit la personne qui m'a introduite auprès de vous en vous faisant passer pour le meilleur de votre profession !  
- Edaïn, je vous conseille de vous taire maintenant… vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi et, comme vous le dite si bien, une nouvelle tentative serait osée, très, c'est pourquoi je n'aurai aucun scrupule à vous tuer maintenant, si vous continuez à me parler sur ce ton… Je n'ai que faire des intrigues politiques ou bien de l'or de ce royaume…  
- Dans ce cas, rendez moi l'argent que je vous ai donné et partez, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici…  
- Ho si… il me reste encore quelque chose à régler…

Tournant le dos à Edain, face à la Montagne Solitaire qui se dressait solennellement dans la désolation de Smaug, Jehan apprenait à vivre avec l'odieux goût amère de la trahison qui lui brulait la gorge, incapable d'accepter le fait que Bilbo avait eu assez de cran pour parvenir à s'extraire de son influence. Il avait été tellement près… il était certain que, s'il avait bénéficié de quelques heures supplémentaires pour dompter cet insolent hobbit, pour le briser comme il savait si bien le faire, aucun doute que celui-ci serait intervenu lors de son combat contre Thorin… si l'on oublie le fait que ce dernier ait explicitement fait comprendre qu'il n'en voulait pas à Bilbo et qu'il l'avait revendiqué comme sien… Jehan serra le poing: en plus du gout de la trahison, venait la brulure de la défaite. Ce maudit roi nain… Il avait récupéré le hobbit tout en tenant le mercenaire en respect avec une facilité déconcertante… Il lui avait ravi son bien et s'était même permis de lui envoyer un sourire triomphant avec audace, le même sourire que Jehan avait prévu d'aborder si le hobbit ne l'avait pas trahi lui, mais Thorin.

- Allez vous en Jehan, je vais trouver des gens plus compétents que vous ! Et je tuerai ce hobbit de mes propres mains.

Jehan ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se tourner vers le nain, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres pâles. Inquiet, Edain fit un pas en arrière, mais il se figea lorsque le corps mince du tueur marcha vers lui et qu'une main glacée se posa sur sa nuque.

- Si vous me virez, alors vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucune utilité…

Edaïn était mort avant même que son corps ne tombe au sol, l'échine brisée et Jehan se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Erebor : il voyait maintenant le meurtre du roi nain comme une affaire personnelle et un moyen de récupérer quelque chose qui lui appartenait.

* * *

- NON ! Je t'interdis de me toucher !

Bilbo frappa son assaillant et se débattit violement en hurlant de rage et de terreur et ce fut son nom murmuré calmement d'une voix chaude qui brisa le mauvais rêve dans lequel il était empêtré. Hagard, il voulut ouvrir les yeux, encore égaré dans les méandres de ses immondes souvenirs, incapable de comprendre où il était et où était passé l'humain aux yeux de glace qui le tourmentait. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était immobilisé il jura , paniqua et se débattit de plus belle, prêt à supplier pour que le cauchemar cesse. Il était épouvanté par la poigne implacable qui lui tenait les poignets, puissante, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'en défaire.

- Bilbo, calme toi, c'est moi, Th…  
- LACHE MOI !

Acculé, aveuglé par la terreur qui avait accompagné ses pas durant ces derniers mois et qui stagnait encore en lui, Bilbo n'entendit pas les mots de Thorin et attaqua, la mâchoire ouverte. Les dents claquèrent et le grand nain jura en esquivant de justesse, la gorge légèrement éraflée. Mais il ne lâcha pas les poignets du hobbit qu'il avait difficilement réussit à capturer et épingler sur le lit, de manière à immobiliser la furie qu'était devenu le plus petit, tout en cherchant à ménager les endroits où la peau avait été meurtrie par les liens de Jehan.

- Mahal, Bilbo ! Calme toi !  
- Non… Je t'en pris… lâche moi… Laisse moi tranquille… Je ne veux pas…

Soudain implorant, Bilbo tira faiblement une dernière fois sur ses poignets, dans le vain espoir de se défaire de celui qui le tenait, mais il avait compris qu'il ne faisait pas le poids, qu'il n'avait pas la force de lutter. Il gardait tout de même suffisamment de volonté et de fierté pour retenir ses sanglots et se contenta d'abandonner la lutte, laissant son corps gisant et tremblant offert tel un trophée à celui qui avait su se l'approprier et cette image fendit le cœur de Thorin, qui, malgré la possibilité de se prendre un nouveau coup du plus petit, relâcha doucement sa prise pour aller caresser galamment l'une de ses joues, humide des larmes qui avaient coulées durant son sommeil.

- Shhh, Bilbo, c'est moi, ouvre les yeux, tu es hors de danger, aucun mal ne te sera fait ici.

Sous le toucher, Bilbo se crispa, mais la voix chassait les ténèbres dans lesquels il se débattait et il consentit à ouvrir craintivement les paupières. Il se heurta immédiatement aux pupilles graves et profondes du roi nain penché sur lui qui dissipèrent instantanément les derniers fragments du cauchemar. Bilbo déglutit et effleura du regard le visage de Thorin, ses cheveux défaits, son souffle court et le sang qui perlait sur sa lèvre.

- Tu es en sécurité ici, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.  
- Je… Je sais…

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, le plus grand observa les pupilles dilatées par la peur se rétracter pour retrouver peu à peu une attitude plus sereine, la peau livide reprendre quelques pâles couleurs à mesure que le songe du plus petit s'évaporait pour laisser place à la douce réalité à laquelle il n'osait croire.

- Ca va mieux ?  
- Oui, merci et… je suis désolé… pour le coup de poing.  
- Il n'y a pas de mal, j'ai surtout été surpris, j'aurai pu l'éviter, mais je ne m'y attendais pas.  
- Désolé…  
- J'ai connu pire, tu as beau être le meilleur combattant de ta race, tu restes un hobbit. Je crains moins tes coups que tes cauchemars.

Malgré son souffle haché, Bilbo parvint à offrir un petit sourire au roi dont la main n'avait pas quitté sa joue, mais il se rembrunit aussitôt, après tout, ils étaient au beau milieu de la nuit et le monarque avait sans aucun doute autre chose à faire que de rester à son chevet, il y passait déjà beaucoup de temps durant la journée, alors que Bilbo occupait le plus souvent ses jours en dormant pour rattraper le sommeil qu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre la nuit. Le hobbit savait qu'il devait maintenant conserver le peu d'honneur qui lui restait en congédiant le roi. Après tout, maintenant qu'il l'avait sorti de son cauchemar, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici et le cambrioleur était trop digne pour prétexter une terreur quelconque et garder ainsi Thorin auprès de lui.

- Vous pouvez y aller Thorin, je me sens mieux. Je vais reprendre la tisane de Balin pour finir la nuit sans songe.  
- Bilbo, tu es sûr que… ?  
- Certain.

Septique, Thorin consentit néanmoins à se séparer du hobbit. Si ce dernier affirmait qu'il allait mieux, le nain n'avait donc aucune excuse pour rester à son chevet, c'est donc à contrecœur qu'il quitta le grand lit et qu'il se dirigea vers la porte. Bilbo le suivit des yeux alors qu'il s'éloignait et, lorsque Thorin sortit, il sentit quelque chose se rompre en lui : il ne voulait pas être seul, il ne voulait pas que le roi quitte cette chambre. Sans réfléchir, le hobbit jeta ses couvertures et se leva.

- Thorin ! Attend !

Puis il s'immobilisa, parce que Thorin, en entendant son appel, avait fait demi tour et venait de pénétrer à nouveau dans la pièce et Bilbo, debout à mi chemin entre le lit et la porte se trouva à court de mots.

- Que se passe t-il ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Bilbo resta muet quelques instant, il était si rare de voir le grand roi sous la Montagne proposer son aide aussi spontanément que le hobbit en perdit sa voix. Et il se dit que c'était peu être une bonne chose, parce que le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit pour répondre à la question de Thorin, c'était un « toi » affirmé. Mais le silence s'étendit et Bilbo était conscient qu'il devait parler maintenant, ne serait-ce que pour retenir le nain quelques instants de plus.

- Je…

Troublé par l'attitude du plus petit, Thorin fronça les sourcils, ce qui fit paniquer Bilbo, parce qu'il ne voulait pas le voir partir.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu as besoin d'un nouveau sédatif ?  
- Non.

Immobile, le regard fuyant, Bilbo se sentit rougir alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de faire comprendre au roi d'Erebor qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que sa présence, conscient de l'énormité de son souhait : il n'était qu'un roturier, longtemps considéré comme un traitre et ennemi du peuple nain, comment pouvait-il ainsi exiger quoique ce soit de Thorin ? Pourtant, celui ci, sans se draper dans son statut de roi, s'avança sur le hobbit, soucieux.

- Tu as peur ?

Bilbo haussa les épaules. La peur, il avait appris à vivre avec, elle hantait ses pas depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en souci. Une main se posa sur sa nuque et le pouce vint caresser doucement sa mâchoire.

- Bilbo, dis moi…  
- Non… ce n'est rien. Je suis navré de vous avoir déranger.

Maussade, Bilbo se sépara du roi et fit un pas en arrière, la gorge serrée, malheureux de se trouver ainsi démuni d'audace dans un moment pareil. Les yeux rivés au sol, il manqua le léger sourire qui étira les lèvres de Thorin, juste avant que celui-ci ne passe à côté du hobbit pour se diriger vers le lit tout en se déshabillant. Après tout, comprendre ce que désirait le plus petit n'était pas si difficile et ce fut sous les yeux surpris du cambrioleur qui s'était figé au milieu de la pièce que Thorin se débarrassa de ses encombrants vêtements de fourrure pour ne garder que le minimum, puis il se glissa sous les draps, à l'aise. Il tapota ensuite la place libre à côté de lui dans le grand lit, pour inviter le hobbit à le rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit, après un moment d'hésitation, non sans rougir et bafouiller qu'il n'en attendait pas tant. Ce à quoi Thorin rétorqua, amusé, que, de toute façon, à cette heure-ci, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que dormir et qu'il finisse sa nuit ici ou bien dans son propre lit, cela revenait au même pour lui, à la différence que, de cette manière, ce sera plus facile de veiller sur les songes du petit hobbit.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux, chacun à un bout du grand lit et, très vite, troublé par la présence écrasante du nain, Bilbo se mit à lorgner sur le corps qui reposait près de lui, tellement proche qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui irradiait de sa peau. Au bout d'un long moment, incapable de trouver le sommeil et leurré par la respiration profonde et régulière de Thorin, Bilbo se laissa timidement glisser vers le corps qui l'hypnotisait, mais il se figea lorsque les yeux bleus du roi s'ouvrirent soudainement pour le fixer gravement, immobile. Le hobbit retint son souffle, le cœur battant, conscient qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux par son ambiguïté, surtout qu'il ne savait pas comment justifier cette tentative d'approche. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer ainsi, muets, puis Bilbo glapit lorsqu'il sentit le bras de Thorin s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui, comblant ainsi les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, sans un mot. Et si Bilbo fut ravi de cette surprenante étreinte, ce fut surtout parce qu'il pu cacher ses joues cramoisies dans la poitrine puissante du plus grand, tremblant de sentir ce dernier si proche, enivré par son odeur. Puis, à la surprise de Thorin, qui craignait d'être aller trop loin en amorçant l'étreinte car, après tout, il n'était pas le premier à toucher ainsi le corps du plus petit, celui-ci s'accrocha à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir. Attendrit, le roi vint emmêler ses doigts dans les boucles rebelles, parfaitement conscient que ce geste n'était pas anodin et qu'il ne se le serait pas permis s'il considérait sincèrement Bilbo comme un ami, seulement.

Il joua longtemps avec les mèches noisettes et, lorsqu'il sentit que les doigts qui le tenaient se décrispaient peu à peu alors que le plus petit s'endormait doucement, il l'allongea délicatement sur le dos et, le plus légèrement possible pour ne pas le réveiller, il lui retira sa chemise de coton blanc, dévoilant ainsi son torse imberbe, son ventre pâle encore un peu trop maigre et la monstrueuse tache d'un noir violacé qui recouvrait ses côtes. Thorin savait que, avant de se résorber, l'hématome allait encore s'agrandir, réduisant douloureusement la mobilité du plus petit qui, pourtant, refusait de se plaindre et de se laisser soigner. Et, si Bilbo affirmait qu'il allait bien, le roi, lui, avait compris que la cause de ce déni venait tout simplement des traces de dents que le hobbit ne voulait pas montrer.  
Et si le roi sentit son sang pulser furieusement dans ses veines, comme à chaque fois que son regard accrochait ces odieuses marques, il se contraignit au calme, attrapa une boite qui contenait une pommade aux herbes médicinales et entreprit d'en couvrir l'hématome, le plus légèrement possible, touchant à peine la peau qui recouvrait la côte brisée. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, seulement attendre que le bleu se résorbe et que l'os se ressoude. Avec la fin de la pommade qui lui restait sur les doigts, il enduisit la pommette noircie puis il utilisa un onguent cicatrisant pour les poignets écorchés. Il essuya ensuite ses mains sur les draps en observant attentivement le corps de Bilbo, incapable de détacher ses yeux des marques de dents qui le narguaient sombrement.

Thorin ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'avait aucune idée du temps que Bilbo avait vécu auprès de Jehan, ni jusqu'où ce dernier était allé pour dompter le hobbit mais, témoin de la terreur de ce dernier à la moindre évocation du mercenaire, de ce qu'il avait remarqué lors de sa confrontation avec cette homme maudit et face à ces marques sans équivoque qui ornaient son corps, le roi ne se faisait pas vraiment d'illusion quant à l'hypothétique indulgence du cruel humain.

Thorin soupira lourdement en faisant courir légèrement ses doigts sur la peau nue. Il remarqua, non sans apprécier, que le plus petit, même s'il semblait être rester un long moment en sous alimentation, était parvenu à développer une musculature fine, gagnée lors de l'aventure qui l'avait fait sortir une première fois de chez lui, puis lors de ses vagabondages, juste avant de tomber sur le groupe de Jehan. Il semblait aussi avoir pris le temps de travailler son crochet droit, Thorin l'avait sentit passer un peu plus tôt lorsqu'il se débattait et il soupçonnait le mercenaire de lui avoir enseigner quelques techniques d'assassina, même s'il avait encore du mal à comprendre comment Bilbo avait si bien su maitriser son épée au moment de la planter dans la poitrine de Fili, geste digne des meilleures manieurs de lames de ce royaume.  
Le roi posa ensuite sa main sur le ventre doux qu'il caressa légèrement avant de rhabiller le hobbit, puis, il le prit à nouveau dans ses bras en s'allongeant, heureux de constater que, dans son sommeil, Bilbo vint spontanément s'accrocher à lui pour approfondir l'étreinte.

Et, quelques heures plus tard, le hobbit eut l'agréable surprise de se réveiller d'un sommeil serein, le premier depuis une éternité, coincé dans les bras puissants du nain qui lui caressait distraitement la taille et le creux du dos d'une main, l'épaule de l'autre, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi immobile, aucun des deux n'osant briser la quiétude de l'instant, aucun des deux ne souhaitant troubler cette drôle de relation en posant la question fatale : était-ce une nuit unique, ou bien les prémices de quelque chose qui les dépassait ?

* * *

J'ai inventer des nouvelles structures de phrases dans ce chapitre là, non ?

Je vais essayer de revenir corriger quand je ne serai plus en train de me taper la tête contre les murs à chaque relecture parce que : "Bordel Gokash, pourquoi Thorin il soigne Bilbo au milieu de la nuit ?", ou alors; "Ca se dit ça, je veux dire, dans ta langue natale, elle est cohérente cette phrase ?", quand ce n'est pas : "Tu fais chier ma vieille, jamais Thorin ne dira une chose pareille, t'as encore mangé trop de cacas papillons ! - Va te faire foutre, jamais Thorin il dormira dans le même lit que Bilbo de toute façon, c'est ma fic, je fais ce que je veux !"

Bref, mon avis sur ce chapitre est très partagé et plutôt confus et je ne saurais dire combien de fois je l'ai relu.

Fin bon, comme on dit: l'aumône pour les pauvres, une petite review Monseigneur et ça illuminera ma journée.

En échange d'une review, je vous offre... TADAAA : un sourire "troué"! (rare!) Mais faut se dépêcher, j'ai rendez vous chez le dentiste vendredi pour me refaire faire ma dent. (Oui, je me suis cassée une incisive à 10 ans et depuis, j'ai de la céramique à la place, mais ça se casse encore plus facilement, la céramique,même si personne ne voit la différence entre l'ivoire des dents ou la céramique et je passe mon temps à aller chez le dentiste (qui, je l'avoue, est très mignon) pour réparer mon sourire, pour des trucs cons en plus: une balle perdue pendant une balle au prisonnier, un coup de boule de ma jument qui m'aime ou bien, plus récent, un éclatage de face sur une baie vitrée à double vitrage nouvellement nettoyée (alors qu'on était propulsé à "pleine vitesse" sur ses patins à roulette de compet).  
Bref, si vous connaissez Elie, de La-Haut, ba c'est moi (si si, avec le zozotement, les cheveux mal peignés, cette passion insoupçonnée pour les ballons de baudruche gonflés à l'hélium et tout).

Et mince, j'avais dit que, pour une fois, je ne raconterai pas ma vie à la fin d'un chapitre... Tant pis, ce sera pour le prochain.


End file.
